¡Ni Contigo Ni sin Tí!
by Pink Tornasol
Summary: Sonic Y Shadow están enamorados de Amy, y estan dispuestos a dar la vida por ella...¿Quién ganará?, Sonic o Shadow tu decides. El primer cap. tiene mas ShadAmy, pero tu tienes la palabra. ¡Dejen Reviews!.
1. Chapter 1

**° Ni Contigo... Ni sin tí. °**

_**B**__lack__** T**__ornasol._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora: <strong>¡Hola!, como les va queridos lectores, bien como podemos ver, este es mi primer fic, que será un relajo amoroso entre Sonic, Amy y Shadow, y dejenme aclarar de una buena vez, que NO es el típico "Sonic me rechaza y me voy con Shadow", no, este fic estará lleno de romance y mas y aun mas romance, asi que, terminarán vomitando de lo empalagoso que va a estar el fic o de lo contrario, sufrirán diabetes.

**Disclaimer: **Sonic Team no es de mi pertenencia, los personajes son de Yuji Naka y de esos tipos que dirigen SEGA, a los cuales se les prendió el pequeño cacahuate al que le llaman cerebro para sacar un ultimo juego de Sonic. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, sólo de diversión y pasatiempo. Seee, sino les cobraría a todos 1 peso por leer esto.

* * *

><p><em>"A veces un cariño de amigos, se confunde con el Amor... Cuidado."<em>

* * *

><p>Era un dia absolutamente normal y aburridísimo como toooodos los demás, oh sí, todo se había vuelto tranquilo, desde que nuestro queridísimo amigo Eggman se retiró de su rutina diaria de "Destruir al baboso de Sonic, y gobernar el mundo donde solo puedan vivir los <span>huevones<span> como yo para que ser el mejor gobernante que haya existido en la historia de los gobernantes de los mas huevones!", seeee, y ustedes mis queridísimos lectores, sabemos muy bien la naturaleza de algún fulano "x" cuando no tiene NADA que hacer en un muy buen aprovechado día. Y cuando hablo del fulano "x", me refiero a nada mas y nada menos que nuestro heróico, fabuloso, y respetado erizito Sonic!, pues como ya he dicho, no tenía nada bueno que hacer, y estaba hechado en un prado lleno de flores de todo tipo, aspirando el aroma que estas compartían con el.

Sip, un día tranquilo.

-Ahhhhhhh, nada mejor que un dia soleado tirado sobre muchas flores— Dijo Sonikku tomando una flor mientras miraba al cielo con una mirada soñadora.-Sólo me faltas tú...-

-¿Quien te falta Sonic?-

-¡Ahh!, A-A-Amy!, ¿cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?— le contestó el erizo azul nervioso.

-Lo suficiente para saber que alguien te hace falta.— Respondió ligeramente molesta la rosita.

-¡N-no, es que...!, ¡Estaba pensando en mi Chilli Dog!, ¡Sí, eso!.

-Ohhh, eso...— Se decepcionó.

-See, ¿En quién creías que pensaba, en ti?.—¡Mier...coles!, ¿Por qué la trataba así?, hacía poco que se había dado cuenta de que Amy Rose le gustaba, y cada vez que una oportunidad se acercaba a ver si le habrían una pequeña puertita para entrar, Sonic se la cerraba en la cara diciéndo una enciclopédia de estupideces, y luego, ya muy tarde, se daba cuenta. ¿Es que simplemente era muy orgulloso (o muy idiota) para no declarársele de una buena vez?, ¡Vamos Sonic, eres Sonic the Hedgehog!, ¡El erizo que día a día se enfrenta a problemas grandisimos como el tamaño del mundo (o el tamaño de un maní, segun el) y no podía con semejante situación!

-WTF? —Amy tenía una preciosa cara de completa idiota en ese momento- ¿En m-mi?

-Ehhhh, ¿Por que no te sientas aquí conmigo?—Le dijo dando palmaditas en el suelo mientras la miraba, tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Bueno.-

...Silencio...

...Mas Silencio...

...Todavía mas silencio...

¡Maldita sea, digan algo!

-Amy...—¡Bendito seas Sonic, entre todos los erizos del mundo, Amén!

-¿Si, Sonic?

-Ummmm, bueno yo...—¿Que era lo que debía decirle?, ¿Te amo?, ¿Te quiero?, ¿Me gustas?, ¿Sería este el momento indicado para decirle eso?, Pero...¿Por que lo pensaba tanto?, El sabía que Amy estaba enamorada de el desde los 12 años, pero ahora ella tenía 15, y el 18, sin duda sus sentimientos habían cambiado, pero, ¿Los de Amy habrían cambiado tambien?, ¿Y si lo rechazaba?, pero, ¡Demonios!, si este fic fuera un concurso de preguntas locas seguro ya hubiera ganado el primer lugar!, ¡Solo diselo!, ¡Diselo Sonic The Hedgehog!-...creo que tú...-

-¡Sonic!, ¡Amy!, ¡Hola!

Estúpido, tarado, baboso, idiota, desgraciado, y re-estúpido Tails!, ¿Porque?, ¿Porque a el, que era un gato con púas tan bueno con el mundo ycon sus amigos, y a cierto zorro se le ocurria romper tan bonito momento?, ¡AHHHHH!, ¡Te van a matar Tails!

-¿QUE?—Dijo Sonic muy a la Knuckles cuando Rouge le dice alguna que otra cosita.

Amy Y Tails tenían una fantástica cara de WTF?

-Ummm, que si podrían venir a ver cómo me quedó el nuevo Tornado Z—Le puse Z por que como que el 'X' ya está un poco choteado. Así que imaginenselo de color Naranja con detalles amarillos y las colitas que identifican que el avión es de Tails.

-¿Z?, ¿No que era X?—Le preguntó Amy.

-Seee, pero como que ya está muy pirateado no?

Literalmente todos estallaron a carcajadas, incluído el amargado de Sonic.

-Bueno Tails, ¿Donde esta?—Dijo el azul mirando alrededor.

-Acá, síganme!-

Y así se le fué la última oportunidad a Sonic de las manos, por que si no le dices a alguien que lo quieres, alguien mas te lo podría ganar.

* * *

><p>Entraba a su casa cansadísima, dispuesta a pegar la oreja a la almohada sin siquiera quitarse los zapatos, pero no lo haría, no, se dirigió al su baño para cepillarse los dientes y cambiarse de ropa para dormir. Y estaba tan adormilada que ni escuchó cuando su puerta principal de su pequeña casa se cerraba dando paso a un erizo.<p>

Apenas se habia cambiado y estaba por tomar su cepillo de dientes cuando alguien la llamó.

-Rose...

-¡AHHHH!—Gritó mientras giraba bruscamente para ver quién era el desgraciado atrevido que habia tenido los suficientes...hue...sos para entrar a su casa de esa manera. Entonces todo el sueño se le fué.-¡SHADOW!, ¡Maldito erizo, te voy a matar!, ¿Como te atreves?, ¿Que acaso no tienes-mph!—No pudo seguir hablando por que Shadow le tapó la boca con una de sus manos. A Amy le recorrió un escalofrío electrico por toda su espina dorsal.

-Shhh, cállate Rose, nada mas vengo de visita...¿Ya no gritarás?—Le dijo quitando uno de sus dedos de la boca de Amy, dandole a entender que si no gritaba, le quitaba toda la mano.

Amy asintió levemente.

-¿Que haces aquí?—Le preguntó ella seriamente mirandolo.

-Mmm...pues ya te dije sorda, solo de visita-

-Ohhh, claro, y como soy una de tus personas favoritas por eso viniste a verme a mi ¿no?—Le contestó ella sarcásticamente.

-Por supuesto.

-Si, y ahora que lo pienso, en tu lugar yo tambien te habría ido a visitar, ya que eres una súper persona.

-¿Enserio?, ¿De verdad piensas e-eso?

-No era un sarcasmo tonto.

-No le digas tontos a tus sarcasmos, Rose.

-Te lo decía a ti, imbécil.

-¿Y desde cuando eres tan...así?

-Así como?

-Así de...provocativa—Le dijo relamiéndose los labios

-_Oh dios... _¿Pro-provocativa?

Shadow no se aguantó mas, y la besó, la besó bruscamente, sin delicadezas mientras la dirigia al cuarto, el era asi. Amy no reaccionaba a tal acción, quiero decir, ¿Aquel emo erizo negro que tanto detestaba a Sonic y a quien ella consideraba uno de los peores habitantes en la tierra que pudiesen haben existido jamas, la estaba besando con tanta su desesperación y deseo?

Ohhh, si.

Y lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue empujarlo tan fuerte como pudiera. Ustedes lectores, saben que ante una acción hay una reacción, o algo así dijo mi profe de Física, por lo tanto, cuando Amy empujó a Shadow, este salió disparado al otro lado de la habitación de Amy. Pero en una de sus volteretas Sonic-teamguescas, Shadow jaló consigo a Amy del brazo, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo. Ella encíma de el.

Cuando el erizo negro notó que Amy iba a levantarse, se dió la vuleta, haciéndola quedar ella abajo de el.

Oh por todos los Chilli Dogs!.

Eso parecían los ojos de Shadow. Tan rojos como la _salsa catsup_!. Estaba tan embobada con los ojos de Shadow que se olvidó por completo del porque estaba peleando.

-¿Te gustan?

-¿Ah?—La sacó de ensoñación.

Amy, al ver la posición en la que estaban, sintió miles de choques electricos en todo el cuerpo, pero ¿Por que sentía eso?, ella estaba _aún _enamorada de Sonic, ¿cierto?, y por eso es que sentia electricidad con Shadow pensando en que era Sonic ¿cierto?, y por eso mismo había estado deseando otro beso por parte de ese erizo, ¿CIERTO?.

_Ding-Dong_.

-¿Que me gusta que?-

-Mis ojos...

_¡Ding-Dong!_

-T-tus ojos?

-¿Te gustan?

_¡DING-DONG!_

_-_La puerta...

-¿Que?

-Alguien llama en la puerta...¿Podrías..levantarte?—Le dijo poniendo una de sus manos en su pecho.

-Claro.—Y se acabó el encanto.- Ya me voy.

_¡DING-DONG!, ¡DING-DONG!, ¡DING-DONG!_

_-_¡Ya voy!—Gritó dirigiendose a la puerta abriendola.

-Repartidor de pizza—Un muchacho conejo de no mas de 23 años, le extendía las pizzas, monotonamente.

-N-no es aquí, debe haberse equivocado.

La eriza le cerro la puerta y se dirigió a su habitación a ver si Shadow aún seguía ahí.

Pero no, nada.

Se acostó en su cama y miró la ventana por la cual el erizo negro se había ido...¿Y si ya no le gustaba Sonic?, ¿Y si ahora era Shadow?.

Desechó la idea rápidamente; ella siempre estaría enamorada de Sonic, de nadie mas.

* * *

><p>Shadow la miraba desde lejos. El reflejo de la luna esa noche le daba un toque romántico a todo lo que había pasado. Aun no se le olvidaba el sabor a fresa que Amy tenía, el sabía que la chica estaba enamorada de su rival "<em>El Faker" <em>pero de algo si estaba mas seguro...

-Te amo, Rose... y vas a ser mía.

* * *

><p>Sonic no podía dormir, se despertó con la respiracíón agitada, su cama estaba hecha un desorden y se revolcaba por todos lados.<p>

Asi que se paró y fué por un vaso de limonada bien fría con hielitos, ahhhh era simplemente tentadora, no se les antoja?. Bueno volviendo al tema de la limonada, ¡Digo!, de Sonic en su noche de insomnio, pensaba en que tan cerca estubo hoy de decirle cuanto la quería...

-Te amo, Amy, y vas a ser mía—Dijo para después tomarse su limonada bien fría como una cerveza Sol o Tecate, con hielitos y sombrillita, y (para remtar) una imagen de playa con un sol en el medio en el fondo. Ahhhh ¿Quien quiere limonada?.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará...!CHAN, Chan, chan!<strong>

**O tal vez no...! chan, Chan, CHAN!**

Asi que para que continúe dejen reviews! porfa, no sean malos! Oh sino! NO HAY LIMONADA! xD (NO ES AMENAZA, ES _ADVERTENCIA! _

Jaja, bye nos leemos pronto.

**Black Tornasol.**


	2. Chapter 2

**°Ni Contigo... Ni Sin Tí.°**

**_B_**_lack_**_ T_**_ornasol._

* * *

><p><em>"Si el Destino insiste tanto en algo... Sólo déjate llevar...¿No?."<em>

* * *

><p>Un día tranquilo, ohhh si, era uno de esos extraños dias en los que a la aburridísima autora de este horrible fic le regresaban las ganas de escribir y se acordaba (nótese) que tenía una cuenta en Fanfiction, con la historia "Ni contigo ni sin tí", sin el segundo cap. ¡Pero desgraciadamente recordé, y me puse a escribir... Asi que...¿dónde estabamos?...¡Ah, si!, en el parque de Station Square, un día tranquilisimo, tan pero tan, pero TAN tranquilo que el mundo se volvió desmadroso!, jaja, no es cierto. Sólo era un día tranquilo para quien NO estaba pensando en nada más y nada menos que...¡Shadow The Hedgehog!, el muy desgraciado que ayer le había robado un beso y ella de tonta, lo miraba después con una estúpidamente cara de estúpida!, por dios!, ni Sonic se había atrevido a besarla, y ella si le daba besitos (asfixciantes, por cierto), pero en la mejilla!, sus labios aún eran vírgenes, y el idiota de Shadow la había besado como si fuera tooooooooda una experta en besos!. Estúpido Shadow!, estúpida ella por dejarse, y estúpido Shadow, ¡De nuevo!.<p>

-Maldito Shadow...— Susurraba la eriza mientras tocaba sus labios lentamente.

Aunque, tambien tenía que admitir que le había gustado ese beso, el erizo negro fué tan delicado y brusco a la vez, le gustó la calidez que tenian sus labios, su sabor, sus movimientos, su... todo. Pero...

_Sonic..._

¿Será que Sonic besa mejor o peor que el?...

Se abofeteó mentalmente y suicidó la idea apenas la pensó...¿Desde cuando comparaba a Sonic con el creído emo de Shadow?. Genial. Simplemente perfecto. Primero estúpida, y ahora loca.

-¿Amy, por qué te golpeas?—¡Rayos!, ¡Sonic!, ¡Y para rematar no se había golpedo mentalmente, sino en la vida real!

-E-era un...mosquito.—Respondió toda avergonzada.

-Pero si en el día no hay mosquitos, Amy—_¡Doblemente Rayos!._

_-_¿A qué vienes?—Wow Amy, hoy no andas de un muy buen humor.

-Q-quería hablar contigo... de algo—_"Espero que me diga que ella tambien me ama"_

_-_¿De qué, Sonic?—Seee, la Amy enojona no encaja en estos momentos.

El erizo azul, ese idiota del que ya les hablé, se sentó al lado de nuestra querida, confundida y trastornada Amy, temblando como una gelatina siendo anunciada en la televisión, o como dirian por ahí como un "gallina".

-Mmmm...Amy, ¿recuerdas que tu antes...?

-¿Que yo qué?

-...Estabas enamorada de mi...?—Esto lo dijo en un susurro que Amy no escuchó.

-¿Qué?, Lo siento Sonic, no te escuché, ¿Podrías repetirlo?.—Maldita, condenada, estúpida y desgraciada Amy, ¿Porque tenia que hacer esto MAS difícil de lo que ya era? Aún podía recordar la estresante, horrible, y desgraciadamente pesadillenta noche de ayer.

_° Flash Back. °_

Se levantó de su cama arratrando los pies, era la QUINTA vez que se le abría el ojo después de tomar su "encantadora" limonada (Pasémonos esa parte, tengo mucha sed, pero por huevona no voy xD). Ojalá tuviera una de esas pastillas que duerme a la gente como oso salvaje invernando y no se despiertan hasta que se les dá su regalada gana!, seeee, tambien quería una cama más acolchonadita, ¡Y un auto!, un Chiili Dog, y un perrito, y... Bueno en fín.

Bajó las escaleras que lo conducía a la cocina a tomar un café con galletas "Marias", se le antojaba y mucho, además, ¿qué mas podría hacer?. Puso a calentar la cafetera sobre otra "cafetera",¡Digo!, sobre su estufa y esperó a que se calentara. Estaba el ambiente tan tranquilo, que ni se dió cuenta cómo ni cuándo empezó a pensar en ella... En _Amy._

Hoy estuvo a punto de decirle que la quería, y las ganas que tenía de abrazarla y besarla como nunca antes, y después hacerla suya y...Wow!, Wow! Wow!, ¿en **QUÉ **estaba pensando?, ¡Este no es un fic ni de lime ni de lemmon!, ¡Así que déjate de estupideces Sonic!, ¿Quién lo diria de ti?. Bueno, volviendo al tema; ayer estuvo a punto de decirle toda la verdad, **todita la verdad!**, hasta un punto en el que pensó que le diria la discusión con Tails de la otra mañana, la cual empezó por querer saber la diferencia de maricón y GAY!, tanto así, que casi tambien le soltaba la sopa de cuando se cagó de la risa con uno de los chistes buenísimos de Knuckles, ¡Ya se imaginarán a Sonic así!, ¡CLARO QUE MURIÉNDOSE DE LA RISA!, ¡NO CAGANDOSE, **NO**!, ¡no sean mal pensados!, jum!, mejor dejo de decir estas cosas y volver con el fic, ya que puede que esto contenga algo muy feo para personas tan finas y delicadas como ustedes.

-...Mejor dejo de pensar estupideces antes de que este fic contenga algo mas feo para **duendes**... —¡Jajajaja!, era broma! xD.

Bien, hagamoslo de una manera más fácil...¿Si?:

**Problema:**

Sonic The Hedgehog no le puede decir a Amy Rose que la quiere...¿Que se debe hacer?

...

..

.

**Absolutamente NADA!**

¿Qué podria hacer a estas horas de la noche pensando en la chica de sus sueños y una cafetera hirviendo al lado de el?, Claro, de la cual no se habia dado cuenta ya que estaba muuuuy entretenido pensando en que si acompañaba su café con galletas Marias o Saladitas.

Un momento!

**¡EL CAFÉ!**

Por primera vez en la horrorosa noche que le habia tocado vivir, dejó de pensar en _su _Amy y se paró para apagar la estufa de una buena y aprovechada vez... Aunque, galletas de coco no estarían naaaada mal tambien.

Bien, vallamos al punto y no los entertengo más con mis Sonicagaderas.

Se sirvió el café en una taza, ¡Estaba hirviendo esa cosa!, ¡pero ya que? se decidió por galletas de Animalitos y se dirigió a su sala de estar a encender su televisión. Cuando esta estaba prendida, comenzó en el '_Mario Bros Channel'_ , anunciando su nuevo juego en el que el personaje gordito rescataba a la Princesa Peach de Browser, de nuevo.

-¡Bienvenidos a Mario New Games!, ¡Programa para todos aquellos idiotas que se despiertan a estas horas sin nada que hacer de productividad como Sonic The Hedgehog!—Televisión-¡Ahora veamos el más nuevo, el más genial, el mejor...**¡Mario Crazy Game!,** es un nuevo juego del gordito ese del que ya les hablámos tooooooooooodo el santo día en este canal de televisión; la Princesa Peach ha sido secuestrada (de nuevo) por el malísimo bruto de Browser, y Mario se rompe los brazos y las piernas por lo que muere trágicamente, jeje, no es cierto, el tiene que ir por Peach hasta el castillo exageradamente lejanísisisimo, ¡PERO!, antes tiene que pasar por una serie de pruebas que los dejarán con los ojos cuadrados!, desde peleas sangrientas con varios personajes, hasta el puntos de darle un beso a Luigi!, seee, uno de los mejore juegos de tooooda la historia de Mario Bros. Y será suyo por solo 6273645723927364 facilícimos pagos de 9999999.99999999.9999999 a la semana!, asi que llame ¡AHORA!, y podrá restregarle en la cara a sus amigos, familia, hermanos, o a cualquier otra persona que ¡Usted!, tiene **¡EL MEJOR JUEGO DE MARIO BROS!**, así que no espere mas!

-Tsk. Quién sería taaaan tarado como para comprar esa porquería...Para eso mejor 'Sonic Idiot Game'...¿No?—Literalmente estalló en carcajadas, no podía creerlo, estaba tan loco ahora que ya no sabía de qué hablaba, por favor, ¿Sonic Idiot Game?, ese juego era para nenitas!.

Y volviendo al tema, nee, ya hagamos como que Sonic se durmió y punto.

_°Fin del Flash Back°_

_-_Ahhh, ¿Sonic?—Le preguntó al erizo que se había quedado como en un extraño tipo de shock.

-Ah, ah, ¿qué?—Sonic olvidadizo de Off a On.

-Estabas por decirme algo importante.

-¿Ah si?, ¡Oh si!, este...mmmm..., bueno yooo...quería saber si tú...aún.., sientes...

-¡Oh por dios!, ¡Lo había olvidado!, ¡Tengo que ir a la casa de Cream!, ¡Se lo había prometido!, lo siento Sonic, nos veremos luego...—Dijo parándose de la banca en donde los dos estaban sentados, dejando a Sonic con una perfecta cara de un villano cuando su asistente del mal renuncia, o tambien la mísma cara de Ronald Mcdonald cuando la gente entra al Burger King a comerse su hamburguesa.

-Si, claro, adiós.—El solo la veía irse, ¿Será que ahora **ella **lo estaba evitando a **el**?, es decir, la Amy de antes hubiera dado su vida entera por solo estar con Sonic a solas, así como estaban hace unos momentos, pero, **¡¿Que demonios le pasaba a esa chica?,** ahora él le estaba dando una oportunidad, y ella la pisoteaba como si de un bicho raro (como Shadow) se tratara, es que el mundo era tan frío y cruel como para hacerle esto?, ohhh si, claro que lo era, tambien era duro, muy duro.

Pues para ustedes mis muy queridos lectores, les diré nada más que si Amy estaba tratando de evitar a nuestro querido erizo azul (así como dijo el), no crean que Shadow va a tener la oportunidad taaaan facil en frente de el, no, tambien le van a pasar cosas, tanto lindas como feas, así que como les estoy contando esto como relleno por que ya no se me ocurre nada más que contarles en este aburrido fic, hagamos de cuenta que hasta aquí termina esta historia, ¿Si?, Amy no se quedó ni con Sonic ni con Shadow, un perro la mordió y se murió...O...mejor continúo el fic ¬¬. Entonces, como les iba diciendo, el erizo emo sangrón cara de...baboso, del que ya les hablé mientras que me comía unos tacos, no le vendrían taaan facil como a Sonic cuando le quita a Eggman una esmeralda. Asi que para rematar, les voy a confesar que el estuvo escuchando la pequeña platica de Sonic con Amy muy bien escondidito en uno de los arbustos más cercanos (exepto el Flash Back de Sonic, ya que eso era puro relleno para entretenerlos con algo mientras pensaba en qué mas podría ponerle al fic, y de hecho, ahoritititita, en este momento, estoy haciendo lo mismo, por que no se me ocurre qué mas poner, ayudaaa!) xD.

..

.

Tenía que admitirlo... estaba celoso, muy celoso, el no era ningún idiota ni mucho menos un tarado como para no darse cuenta de las intenciones de Sonic, _a el tambien le gustaba Amy Rose..._ y, ¡Qué coincidencia!, ¡Por que se le ocurría enamorarse de Rose JUSTO cuando el lo estaba haciendo!, maldito Faker, ojalá ahora si llegara la princesa Sally y que se llevara a Sonic al otro lado del mundo, pero eso no pasaría, sería demasiado para pedir, mejor se compraba una camioneta Monster y aplastaba a Sonic como el bichito raro que era...seee, eso sería bueno.

¡Pero!, como ya les dije y se los vuelvo a repetir, Shadow no es ningún idiota, por lo que enamoraría a Rose costara lo que costara, desde un centavo hasta lo más preciado de su vida..._ Sus patines._

Sip, hoy tendría otra de sus nuevas visitas nocturnas.

* * *

><p>Estaba esperándola hace como unos 30 minutos y no llegaba, habían quedado de verse en su casa para hacer pastelitos de chocolate para ella, Amy y Cheese. ¡Pero maldita sea!, ¡No llegaba!...¿Y si algo le había pasado?, ¿Y si la habían secuestrado solo para hacer más interesante este fic y que los lectores dejaran más reviews?, o...tal vez, tan solo tal vez...¿Se le habría olvidado?, naaa, preferiría que pasara la segunda opción antes que la tercera. Amy no se dejaría secuestrar por algún fulano 'x' en un lugar 'x', no, ella era fuerte!, valinte, poderosa, <span>puntual<span>!. Oh diablos, si al menos no llegaba, ojalá le mandase algún mensaje de texto o algo para simplemente saber si estaba bien.

_Ding, Dong._

Corrió hacia la puerta, ojalá fuera ella!

...

..

.

¡Sí!, era Amy!, sana y salva, como la buena Amy Rose que era, saludó a Cream como si nada hubiera pasado, y entraron a la casa de la dulce conejita a hacer los pastelito de una vez. Y se dirigieron a la cocina.

-Hey, Cream, traje un libro para cocinar pasteles de todo tipo!, ¿Te gustaría hacer uno de estos?—Preguntó la eriza a su mejor amiga mientras mostraba un libro mediano de color rosa con detalles verdes y un riquísimo pastel de ensueño en la portada.

-Claro Amy, solo déjame buscar los ingredientes, si quieres puedes ir a ver la tele, pues tardaré un poco, ¿si?.

-Bien.—No dijo más y se dirigió a la sala de estar; Vanilla no estaba así que tenían la casa sóla para ellas dos, Yeah!, la tele es suya!.

Aún recordaba de cuando eran más chicas, y que Vanilla no estaba, jugaban a que ellas eran las señoras de la casa, y esperaban a sus esposos con ansias mientras le preparaban la cena. Ella por Sonic ya no daba el mundo entero, a sus 14 años descubrió lo que era el orgullo de mujer, los golpes fuertes de la vida, lo que en verdad era sufrir, y eso no se comparaba ni un pelo con lo que pasaba a sus 12 añitos de vida. En cuanto a Cream, siempre que jugaban, ella decía que Tails era su esposo, ya que se le hacía un zorrito muy generoso y simpático, inteligente y sentimental, era diferente, y solo Cream se daba cuenta, por que Amy a veces (Nótese), pensaba que Prower era un gay, ya que lo había encontrado con Sonic o con Knuckles en posiciones MUY comprometedoras de vez en cuando, o tambien existía la posisbilidad de que no fuera Tails el marica, tal vez podría ser Sonic, y lo decía por que siempre que entraba a Fanfiction encontraba puro SonicxShadow!, Y a pesar de todo no le importaba, a Sonic lo quería tal y como era, y en cuanto a Tails, mmm, bueno, era un gran amigo. Dejando mis idioteces, encendió la tele.

Estaban pasando puras tonteras, no había nada bueno!, y rayos!, ¿Cuánto más tardaría Cream?, tenía tanta hambre que hasta podría comerse a Shadow!

...

...

.

**¡¿Qué rayos?**

¡¿Cómo que comerse a Shadow?. Esto se estaba poniendo de mal en peor!, ya ni siquiera Eggman diría tal estupidez!, ¡Por todos los cielos!, quería dejar de pensar en ese molesto erizo negro, pero...¿Porqué no podía?, ¿Por qué el?, ¿Por qué de todas la personas, extraterrestres, monstruos, animales, o cualquier otra cosa que se les ocurra tenía que ser el?, ¡Por dios!, ¡Estábamos hablando de Shadow!, **¡DE SHADOW!**, ese erizo guapísimo que odiaba a Sonic con cada fibra de su ser!...Joder, no me digan que pensó que era guapísimo... ¿O si?.

Tsk. Mejor puso el canal 'Sonic XD' para ver que había de nuevo. Pero para su mala suerte, estaban anunciando un nuevo juego en el que Shadow era el mero mero, el número uno, el primero, ese erizo loco que la rifa donde caiga!

-¿No te has preguntado alguna vez, cual fué la verdadera historia de Shadow The Hedgehog?, yo sí, y por eso los vamos a aburrir con este horrible documental de Shadow.—Hablaba monótonamente un tipo en la tele, que raro, apenas estaba empezando y a Amy ya le estaba dando sueño.- Bla, bla, bla, bla, bla...—Seee, muy aburrido.

-No te duermas Rose...—Voz misteriosamente sexy.

-Sha-shadow!, que haces aquí?, no vez que esta es la casa de Cream?—Le contestó en forma de regaño.

-No me importa donde estés Rose...yo haré lo imposible para estar a tu lado.—Esto último lo dijo en un susurro que Amy no escuchó.

-Lo siento Shadow, pero si vienes a hablar, deberíamos salir afuera.

-Ok... ven conmigo...—Tomó su mano, lo cual hizo que Amy se sonrojara levemente; se dirigían hacia la puerta.

-¡Ya vuelvo Cream!, ¡Voy afuera un rato!.

-¡Esta bien!—Le contestó la conejita.

Una vez que ya estaban afuera, Shadow no se esperó más y la arrinconó contra la pared de ladrillos que era parte de atrás de la casa.

-Rose...

-Si..Shadow? —Amy no podía estar más nerviosa, ese erizo actuaba muy extraño con ella desde que había cumplido 15 años, no sabía lo que le pasaba.

-Me gustas...mucho.—No lo pudo soportar otra vez y juntó sus labios con los de la eriza rosa, solo que este beso no era como el anterior, no, este era suave, muy dulce, y lleno de sentimientos. Amy no podía ni siquiera cerrar los ojos al sentir tan delicado contacto, estaba en una especie de shock, "_me gustas...mucho...". _O sea, no podía, no podía creerlo, no quería, esto era más ridiculo que Barney jugando con los teletubies!. Así que a Shadow le gustaba ella. Un momento, ahora todo estaba regresando a la normalidad, y salía de ese loco trance en el que había entrado, justo Shadow había separado ya sus labios de los de ella para mirarla a los ojos. ¿Pero ahora qué debería decirle?, ¿que no lo quería?, ¿o tal vez si?, no lo sabía, estaba tan confundida que lo único que pudo hacer fué empujarlo como la última vez, y salir corriendo de ahí, entrando por la puerta y cerrandola de un portazo. Dejando a Shadow tirado en el piso con una cara de satisfacción.

-Esta vez no me lo negaste...—Se paró y se fué a su velocidad supershádica. xD

Para Amy sería una tarde muy larga.

-¡Amy, ya está todo listo!—Le gritó Creamy desde la cocina.

-¡Y-ya voy!

Ohhh si, MUY larga. Ahora no solo tenía que pensar en Sonic, sino tambien en Shadow, y en qué pasaría. Cuando llegó a la cocina Cream la miraba con una mirada pícara, llena de curiosidad.

-¿Y bien?, dime Amy, ¿Qué fué lo que pasó allá afuera?—Ohhhh joder, joder, joder, joder!, ahora tendría qué contarselo a Cream con todos los detalles. Bueno, si el destino insiste tanto en algo, déjate llevar y hazte como la que no sabes NADA!. Ash!, coneja metiche!.

* * *

><p>Un ramo de flores, eso lo diría todo, si, se los daría y le diría cuanto la amaba, luego ella lo abrazaría diciendo que tambien lo amaba, y serían felices por siempre. Según dijo que iba a la casa de Cream, así que ahí se dirigió. Pero cuando llegó no podía creer lo que estaba viendo: Shadow besando a Amy, y ella correspondiendole. Se quedó en shock, y lo unico que reaccionó fueron sus piernas, haciendolo correr lejos de esa escena, mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla, sin que el se diera cuenta.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong> Primero que nada, perdón por la tardanza de actualizar hasta ahora, es que ya saben. la escuela, las tareas, los profes... See, ustedes entienden. Bueno, cambiando de tema, muchísimas gracias por sus hermosos reviews!, la verdad, me dieron mucha inspiración, y más ahora que mi mejor amigo y yo nos hicimos novios, estoy taaan feliz!, bien ahora a contestar reviews!.

**meli: **¡Gracias por tu review!, en serio, que bueno que te guste esta "limonada" xD!, de verdad, te lo agradesco mucho, eres muy generosa en dejarme tu review!^^

**saph the hedgehog: **Jaja, no se dice loca!, solo es ser unpoco diferente! xD, no es cierto, de veras, muchas gracias por tu review en verdad lo valoro, nos bvemos en el próximo capítulo!^^.

**Dana: **¡Hey huevocartoons!, Eggman es el mero mero!, jajaja, no manches ese estuvo buenísimo! xD. Y en cuanto a tu review, muchas gracias de veras!, y claro que será ShadAmy, pero si luego cambian de opinión, Sonic ganará y tendré que revivir a Maria para que no se quede solito, o no sé, Sonic si es un personaje muy amable, pero Shad tambien merece una oportunidad, y ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado la escena del beso!, solo se me ocurrió y la hice^^. Gracias por tu review.

**Ammiy Rosse: **Gracias amiga, tambien por tu review, es bueno eso de no tener miedo a sufrir diabetes!, de verdad, gracias^^.

**Giovis: **Jajajaja!, si, asi es, soy 100% mexican my good friend! xD, jajaja, y por lo de la novela si tienes razón, pero te puedo asegurar de que no va a tener NADA que ver con ella. Jaja, si, te cobraría un peso tambien por dejar tu review, pero se me hizo muy lindo de tu parte, que te lo dejaré totalmente gratis!, Jajaja, no es cierto, jeje, muchas gacias por tu review '¿Giovis la loca?', jeje, me pareces mas bien simpática^^.

**Gaby2307: **See, yo tambien tomo agua de limonada antes de irme a la escuela, asi que...¿Con qué podré amenazarte a que me dejes un review?, jajajaja, no es cierto!, de verdad valoro tu generosidad en molestarte a dejar tu review, no pensaba en tener 9 reviews en el primer cap., jeje, gracias de todas formas,^^.

**Yanin15:** Jajaja, que bueno que te gusta mi fic, espero que te guste este segundo capitulo tambien, se que estoy un poco loca y decribí a Amy debajo de Shadow, pero si esto se pone feo, les daré mi domicilio con viajes pagados y todo hasta mi casa, includos lanzallamas y escopetas!, para que hagan huelga de que cambie el fic de 'T' a 'M', o sino tambien, les estaré avisando^^. Ah!, y muchisimas gracias por tu review!^^.

**Emily123321: **¿Estás buscando la forma de morirte de la risa?, ¿A veces piensas que no hay nada mejor que las graciosadas de la gente?, ¡Pues no lo pienses mas!, busaca en Google 'Ni contigo ni sin tí' de Black Tornasol para morirte de la pura risa!^^, te aseguramos que en menos de 2 semanas ya estas internado en el hospital, con los pulmones moridos de tanto reirte!... Jejeje, que bueno que te guste mi fic, la verdad me halagas^^, de veras, muchas gracias por tu review.

**Giovis: **¿Otra vez?, jeje, la verdad me emocioné cuando dejaste tu segundo review, y pensé...: _A ella de verdad le gustó mi fic._ Y fué cuando prendí mi compu y me puse a escribir^^, de verdad, doblemente gracias!^^, espero que te haya gustado este cap.

**Y para todo aquel que haya leído sin dejar su review por 'x' razón, gracias igualmente, de veras, con toda sinceridad, ah!, y para los que tienen Facebook, mi face es Alexiiz Rubii Ariiaz, dicen que mientras más amigos tengas en el mundo, más razones para sonreír tendrás!^^**

**Cuidense^^...!**


	3. Chapter 3

**°Ni Contigo...Ni Sin Tí°**

_**B**__lack__** T**__ornasol._

* * *

><p>"<em>Estoy loco por tí, tanto así, ¡Que ni todos los psicólogos me atraparían vivo!"<em>

* * *

><p>Un día de lo peor, seee, así describiría el día, se había levantado en la mañana por un vaso de leche con galletitas de chispas de chocolate (si ahorita se estan preguntando '¿por que <strong>carajo<strong>?' en este fic se menciona mucha comida, les diré sinceramente que la verdad, su escritora es muuuy adictiva al azucar...¡No estoy gorda!, **NO**, pero simplemente me gustan muchos los dulces y todo lo que tiene que ver con el azucar^^) a pues si, como les iba contando, Sonikku se había levantado de su acolchonadita cama por un vaso de leche, cabe mencionar que no eran mas de las 7 de la mañana; y cuando se dirigía al refrigerador...

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!—¿Qué creen ustedes que pasó?-¡NO HAY LECHE!—Jaja, ¿pensaron que era algo más grave?, jeje, naa, me gusta joderlos xD.

Mejor se olvidó de la leche con galletas y se dirigió a su sala de estar a ver un poco de televisión. Se moría de pura aburrición al ver la maldita porquería de novela de cuarta que estaban pasando.

_-¡Oh, Cinos (al revés, Sonic), pero yo amo a Dark... no a tí—_Hablaba una mujer con ojos verdes y cabello entre rojizo y rosa.

-_Si Emily... lo entiendo, ¿pero como puedes querer tanto al idiota de mi rival?, ¿Como?—_Gritaba un tipo raro de cabello extrañamente azul y con ojos verdes, señalando al mismo tiempo un tipo emo de cabello negro.

-_Mi nombre es Dark, por si no lo sabes, idiota...—_Le contestaba el emo vengador.

-_¡Nooooo!, ¡Ahora quién me lavará mi ropa?—_ Dijo mientras se tiraba al suelo a hacer berrinche de adultos xD.

-_Pues yo mi amor...—_Le contestó un rubio de ojos azules con ropa de invierno en pleno verano :).

-_¡AHHHHH!, ¡Hoy es el peor día de mi estúpida vida!, ¡Mi amor se enamoró de otro y mi mejor amigo es Gay!—_Mejor apagó la tele ya que no estaba pasando nada bueno, y esa novelita no lo ayudaba en nada.

-Ohh dios, no puedo creer que Amy y Shadow se estuvieran dando un beso, simplemente es... ¡ridículo!—See, en toda la maldita noche de ayer no había podido pegar la oreja a la almohada solo por pensar en el horroroso, maldito, desgraciado, estúpido y ridiculamente _amoroso _beso entre su rival y su amor. Era inutil, innesesario, increiblemente loco, y sin nigún pedazo de lógica!. ¡Demonios!, estaba celoso, muy pero muy celoso, y todo había sido culpa de ese estúpido zorrillo de Tails.

_° Flash Back °_

Después de que Amy se fué, se quedó sentado en la banca donde había hablado unos... POCOS minutos, para ser específico, el rato había sido un asco!, había hablado con Amy de... mmmm... ¡Ah si!, ¡NADA!, ¿Por qué?, por su estúpida timidez, o por miedo al rechazo; a veces deseaba que el mundo solo pudiera decir una palabra, y esa palabra fuera 'si', wow, wow, wow, entonces, aquella vez que Knuckles le preguntó que si estaba de acuerdo en que hubiera puro SonicxShadow en fanfiction, por que igual podría demandar a todos esos que escribían sobre tal pareja, le hubiera contestado que sí, y Knux luego le preguntaría:

*********Imaginación de Sonic*********

-Hey Sonic, ¿ya viste?, hay puro SonicxShadow en Fanfiction, Facebook, MetroFlog, Youtube...

-Si Knuckles, deja de joder con eso, ¿quieres?.

-¿Y por qué no los demandas?, les meterías una multa a cada uno y te harías millonario, o...¿Estás de acuerdo con que exista esa pareja?

_-'Si...'_

-¡Ja!, ¡Entonces admites que te gusta Shadow!

-_'...Si...'—_Sonic sudaba como el atleta que era :D.

-Y dime...¿Eres Gay?—¡Oh No!

-_'S...s..si...¡SI!'—_Condenado mundo, por que?

-¡Jajajajajajaja!, que bueno que te grabé en mi celular, lo subiré al Face, y al youtube! xD

-'¡_SIIIIIII!'—_Con cara de extriñido.

*********Fin de la imaginación de Sonic*********

Naaa, todo estaba perfecto así como ahora, pero, ¿Cómo le podría decir a Amy que la quería si su maldito orgullo se lo impedía?, Ash! (forma de expresar, no de pokemon), no podría, era demasiado trabajo como para alguien como Sonic The Hedgehog!, y no sólo eso, sino que Amy parecía que lo quería evitar, pero evitar para qué?, si el era un muy buen erizito, no hacia nada de malo, bueno, solo le pateaba el redondo y huevonudo trasero a Eggman, pero eso tenía ya como dos meses...¡Ah shit!, no sabía que hacer.

-¡Hey Sonic!—¿Tails?, por supuesto, ¡Tails!, le podría pedir un consejo a su mejor amigo, ah, ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió antes?

-Hola brother, que hay?

-Nada, todo normal, ¿Qué haces aquí solo?—Awwww, amo a Tails, siempre se me ha hecho un zorrito lindo, simpático y sentimental.

-Mmmmm, nada...Oye Tails, te puedo pedir un consejo?

-Claro Sonic ^^.

-Es que... mira... ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que me gustaba Amy?

-Mmmm, si, que pasa con ella?

-Verás, yo quiero declarar mi amor por ella, pero siempre, SIEMPRE que le quiero decir, algo nos interrumpe, como si el destino no quisiera que estuviéramos juntos, ¡Y ya no se que hacer!, ¡Estoy desesperado!, ¡En otras palabras, se me acabaron las ideas!

-Mmmm, ¿Y si se lo demuestras con flores?, recuerda que Knuckles se le declaró a Ruoge con Rosas, tú podrías hacerlo tambien...¿No?

Bendito, adorado, hermoso, santo (y todo lo bueno que se les ocurra) Tails, era un dios ese zorrito en cuanto al amor!, ¿Cómo podría agradecercelo?.

-¡Oh Cielos!, ¡Claro!, ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió?, ¡Gracias Tails!—Se paró corriendo a velocidad supersónica a comprar todo tipo de Flores, todo para su querida y adorada Amy.

.

-Mmmm, buenos días señor, ¿Cuanto este ramo de flores?— Le preguntó al vendedor.

Oh, buen día Sonic—Recordemos que este idiota es reconocido a nivel mundial-¿Quieres ese ramo de flores?, dime, ¿Es para alguien en especial?

-Ay maldito vejete entrometido—murmuró Sonic- Ehhh, si, para mi...ejem...novia.

-Oh, en ese caso le pondré una tarjeta de amooooor!—Le dijo mientras agarraba el ramo y con un listón rojo adornaba las flores—¿Y que quieres que le diga a tu novia?

-¿¡Como que qué le va a decir?, ¡Es mia no suya!

-Ayyyy, pero que tonto eres, hablo de qué quieres que le ponga en la tarjeta!—"_Así o mas estupido este pinche erizo."_

-Ohhh, eso, mmm, pues... 'Te amo'...¿No?.—_"Maldito viejo regordete este, a el que demonios le importa al desgraciado"_

-Ok...'Te amo'—Escribió en la parte de en frente de un pequeño papel, pero sin que Sonic se diera cuenta en la parte de atrás le agregó _'Bitch' _(perra en español), mientras le sonreia falsamente.

-Si señor, es muy generoso de su parte.—Le decía mientras sonreia forsozamente al vendedor-_"Apurate desgraciado"—_Sin que el señor se diera cuenta, Sonic estaba agarrando más flores de las que estaban de muestra.

-Aquí tienes, son 70 pesos con 60 centavos.—$.$

-Tenga, y muchas gracias.—Le dejó el dinero ahí y se llevó las flores que había agarrado a escondidas.

...

..

.

Ahora solo tenía que encontrar a Amy, pero, ¿Dónde estaria?, ¡Oh si!, ¡En la casa de Cream!. No lo pensó más, y se dirigió al lugar ya mencionado.

No sabía como, ni donde, pero se lo diría, le diría que la amaba, que por fin se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, y que el la haría muy feliz, pero tenía que admitir que estaba muy nervioso, y sus nervios empezaron a jugar con el.

*********Imaginación de Sonic*********

Llegando a la casa de Cream, estaba Amy en el patio trasero de la casa jugando con Cheese mientras Cream preparaba algunas cosas en la cocina, ya casi pasaba todo.

-¡Amy!, ¡Quiero hablar contigo!, ¡Ven por favor!—Le gritó desde un lugarsito apartado lleno de rosas rojas.

-¡Oh Sonic!, esperame Cheese, ya vuelvo.

-Chao, chao!—Le contestó el Chao, a veces me choca como hablan esas cosas.

La vió venir, ya, era ahora o nunca, ¡Tu puedes Sonic!.

-Ten Amy, son para tí...—Le dijo extendiendo las flores a Amy, dejandola sorprendida y en shock.

La eriza las tomo entre sus delicadas manos y vió lo que decía la notita que colgaba de las flores...'_Te amo'_... Oh dios, esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, no lo podía creer, Sonic no se esperó mas y la besó, el beso no fué mas que un roce, y Amy no podía estar más congelada que una paleta. Lo separó de ella y lo miró con una cara de WTF?.

-Oh dios mio!, ¡Besas Peor que **Mario**!—¡¿Que demonios?, ¿MARIO?

-O.ó?—Carita de idiota por parte de Sonic.

*********Fin de la imaginación de Sonic*********

Oh dios, es increíble como los nervios te hacen pensar cosas locas y descabelladas en un solo instante!, o quien sabe, a lo mejor eso no estaría tan lejos de la realidad.

...

..

.

Por fin, la casa de Cream, ya había llegado, pero lo que encontró no fué un lugar lleno de rosas, ni a Cheese jugando con la eriza rosa, ni a Cream en la cocina preparando todo, y (Nótese) nada, absolutamente nada, tenía que ver con Mario, era algo horrible, espantoso, aterrador, era Shadow (su rival número uno, el vengador emo), y Amy (la eriza más bonita que existía en el planeta) besandose!. Sí, como leyeron, besándose, un gesto de amor entre las parejas _enamoradas_ y les importa un pepino lo que los _demás _piensen, sip, un beso. Algo que Sonic no aguantó y salió corriendo de ahí, como si quisiera quitarse la imagen con el viento. No podía creerlo, no quería, era como cuando a un niño le quieren dar vegetales y este se pone re-terco que no!, pues se preguntarán por qué carajos comparo a Sonic el mocoso ya mencionado, fácil, no podía 'tragarse' el cuento de la nueva pareja. Y aquí volvemos...

_° Fin del Flash Back °_

Aunque no podía hecharle la culpa a Tails, el solo le había dado un consejo, nada más, ohhh dios, estúpido zorro por consejero, estúpido Shadow por guapo, estúpida Amy por enamorarse del guapo de Shadow, estúpido el por pensar estupideces como las de ahora, y estúpido Eggman, ¿Por qué?, ¡Quien sabe! xD.

* * *

><p>-Muy bien, te lo diré, hace unos días, Shadow fué a mi cuarto a 'visitarme', empezamos a discutir como siempre, y en una de esas, me tomó desprevenida y me besó—Contaba Amy a su mejor amiga Creamy, mientras la otra escuchaba emocionada, juntando sus manos en el pecho, casi donde estaba su corazón.<p>

-Oh dios...y dime...¿besa rico?

-o.Ó?, ¿Cream pero que cosas dices?

-Jajaja, no es cierto Amy, no tienes que contestar, anda, sigue contando.—Le dijo mientras Amy le mandaba una mirada exorcista.

-Bueno, como decía, me besó y luego sus ojos... ahhhhh, oh dios, sus ojos parecían salsa catsup!, tan rojos como el liquido de un perro desangrandose (sangre xD), y ni hablar de sus labios, ahhh... Pero nos interrumpió un idiota que repartía pizzas.

-Uy, no hables de pizzas, hace unos dias encargué una y nunca llegó, dijeron que me la iba a entregar un conejo, y el muy maldito nunca las trajo.—Y entonces, se vieron misteriosamente.

-Mmmm, buenooo, y hoy, ahhhh, Cream, me dijo que le gustaba, ¡Yo le gusto!, ¿Puedes creerlo?.

-¿Tú le gustas a Shadow?, ¡Oh por dios!, ¡Que tierno!, ¿Y el te gusta a tí?—Oh no, la pregunta del millón.

-No lo sé, yo aún quiero a Sonic, pero siento como si el, estuviera cambiando, ultimamente, cuando hablamos, no dice casi nada, yo creo que me tiene miedo, o... asco.—Esto ultimo lo dijo un poco deprimida.

-¡Amy, no pienses así!, ¡Tal vez Sonic nunca fué para tí, y Shadow sí!, dale una oportunidad Amy, y si en 3 dias no estás enamorada de Shadow, yo te hago el paro con Sonic.

-¿Enserio?, ¡Gracias Cream!, bueno, ya debo irme, tengo que limpiar mi casa, jeje, gracias por los pastelitos.

-Si de nada Amy, mañana te la pasarás con Shadow, así que ten—Le entregó mas pastelitos-Vayan de picnic, será genial.

-¡Gracias!, ¡Bye!^^.—Tomó los pastelitos y se fué a velocidad superámyca xD (neta, cada tontera que digo). Ahhh, mañana sería un dia perfecto.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong> Hola lectores :D, ¿Cómo les va?, pues a mí como pueden ver, muy bien xD, sé que mis profes son muuuy estrictos, pues dejan un mundo de tarea, pero hoy me convencí de no hacer tarea y escribir en fanfiction, bueno, tal vez este capitulo no esté muy gracioso, la verdad, me siento algo depre, es que como dice la canción, 'El cielo gris siempre me pone el corazón... ¡SENTIMENTAAAAAAAAAAL!, sentimentaaal...', jaja, bien sin mas tonteras, a contestar reviews:

**Emily 123321: **Jaja, gracias por bendecirme, ¡Ya estoy bautizada!, y si, me recien acababa de acordar del fic, jaja, no es cierto, si me la paso tada la semana pensando: "¿Cómo será el sig. cap?", y así diariamente hasta que me llega Sábado y Domingo, jeje, bueno, muchísimas gracias por tu review, en verdad lo aprecio :D.

**membrillo xD: **Hola friend, jaja, que bueno que te guste mi historia, la verdad fué un ataque de locura xD. Gracias por tu review, muy generoso de tu parte^^. Y espero que te guste este cap.

**Gaby2307:** Que onda gaby?, jaja, seee, no te tengo que amenazar, ya lo sé, igualmente gracias por tu review, en verdad, el no amenazarte me hace sentir orgullosa de ti hija mia xD, jajajaja, nel, no es cierto, y en cuanto a tu limonada, a ver que día te invito una en medio de una playa, ohhhh, si, sería de lo mas refrescante no?, jaja, gracias amiga^^.

**saph the hedgehog: **Ay dios, esa doble personalidad, de veras, pero me gusta que me dejen reviews, asi que mandale saludos de mi parte a tu 'otro yo', jaja, y dile que si quiere Sonamy, Shady se va a quedar solito, así que lo razone, jajaja, no es cierto, yo se que el Sonamy tambien es una opción, pero la mayoría está votando por Shadow, pero si en un momento dado, gana el SonicxAmy, yo le aviso a tu doble personalidad si?, jaja, y gracias por derretirte xD.

**Giovis: **Hola giovanna, ¿Cómo estás?, jaja, espero que bien, oye sobre lo del face, vamos a quedar en 'Domingos a las 5 o 5:30 si?, pero esto no es el face así que, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, en verdad, me halaga tener una amiga como tu, de veras!, jeje, y no importa que seas o no fresa, a mí me caes muy bien tal como eres, TKM amiwwi! :3. ¡Ah, y no te des un tiro, por que no pienso quitar este fic!. Jaja, gracias por tu review!.

**meli: **Jajaja, la fiebre de Shadow, jeje, seee, yo tambien me quiero enfermar de eso! xD Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado este cap.^^.

**Jennifer: **Hola amiga, bueno, primero que nada, gracias por tu review y la felicitación, la verdad es que estoy muy feliz, en serio, y en cuanto a lo de Sonamy, bueno, la verdad, hasat ahora el Shadamy va ganando, pero si en un momento dado, gana Sonic, no dudaré en ponerle las pilas y que gane el, hasta entonces, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, y de verdad, si me dejaras mi review en cada cap sería grandioso!, jaja, de veras^^.

**Y para todos aquellos que hayan leído y por pura hueva no dejaron su review, gracias igualmente, de veras!, jaja, entonces, nos leemos.**

**_**B**__lack__** T**__ornasol._**


	4. Chapter 4

**° Ni Contigo... Ni sin tí. °**

_**B**__lack__** T**__ornasol._

**Disclaimer: **Me he dado cuenta cuando leo otros fanfics, que al principio de cada capítulo, escriben el disclaimer, asi que, para aburrirlos mas, le recordaré (como si se les olvidara ¬¬) que Sonic Team no es mio, es de SEGA, o Nintendo Corp. o como lo quieran llamar; ahora sí, por lo que lloraban xD.

* * *

><p>Ahhhh, bonito día que hacía hoy, ohhh si, el sol brillaba como si su novia la luna le hubiera dado el "si", xD, los pajaritos cantaban como si de una hermosa poesía se tratara este fic, los perros perseguían a los gatos, Knuckles se despertaba de buen humor, Eggman amaneció con una sonrisa en el rostro... ohhh si, un día muy lindo, ¿Y saben por qué?, bueno, si creyeron que era por que Amy lo había invitado a pasar toooodo un día con el, ¡Acertaron!, pero si pensaron que era por que se había encontrado una Chaos Emerald nueva, entonces no han leído una sola palabra de este fic!. Estaba felíz; una enorme sonrisa se marcaba en su rostro de erizo-bonito, solo Amy podía hacer eso, solo ella le robaba una sonrisa sin que el se diera cuenta.<p>

Entonces...

¿Eso era estar enamorado?, ¿Ir caminando en la calle y que de repente una fugaz imagen de _esa personita _pasaba por tu mente y te robaba una sonrisa?, si era así, se sentía un completo estúpido!, por favor, ¿Quién se ríe solo y sin razón alguna?, simple; un enamorado.

¿Enamorado?, acaso él, Shadow The Hedgehog, ¿estaba asegurando de que sí estaba enamorado?, ohhh, por todos los cielos, Amy debía ser una persona muy poderosa como para hacer a Shadow pensar en que estaba enamorado...

Tsk. Que estúpido...Pero... el era más estúpido por aceptarlo, más estupido por haberese fijado en esa molesta eriza rosa, más estúpido por que... había aceptado salir con ella.

¡Oh, diablos!, ahí estaba esa sonrisa de nuevo, recordando cómo Amy lo había invitado...

_-Shadow, mmmm... hola, mmm... bueno, yooooo...quería saber si tu... y yo..._

_-¿S-si Amy?—_Shadow nervioso de Off a On :).

-_Ammm...yooo... quería saber si... si tu... ahhh_—Suspiro-_ ¿Quisieras salir conmigo... mañana?._

_-¿Salir contigo... en una... cita?_

_-S-si._

_-Claro, ¿Por qué no?.—_A ver Shadow, ahora explícame a mí ¿Por qué si?.

-_Entonces nos vemos mañana a las-_

...

..

.

¿**A** **Qué horas**?

¡Oh no, no, No, NO, **NO**!

¡No se acordaba de la hora acordada!, ¿Cómo se le pudo olvidar?, ahhhh ya recuerdo, pueden suceder 2 pretextos para decir:

a)La autora de fic no tiene nada más importante qué hacer, más que poner a Shadow a recordar como un perfecto imbécil la hora que Amy había dicho, dejandolo como un olvidadizo animalito para entretener más a los lectores.

O...

b)Admitir que estaba enamorado y se había quedado viendo los ojos verdes de Amy por **bastante **tiempo que ni siquiera se dió cuenta cuando Sonic pasó por su lado parándole el dedo majadero...ejem... perdón... el dedo medio, para decirle cuánto lo quería.

Si no conseguía saber la hora, seguro Sonic si la descubriría, le declararía su amor a Amy y se casarían, tendrían muchos hijos morados (son morados por que el azul y el rosa hacen morado, ya saben... ¡No por que sean gays!, ¡NO!, no sean malpensados!) uno sería constructor, otro arquitecto, y otro pintor; el arquitecto dibujaría la casa en la que vivirían, el pintor elejiría los colores mientras el contructor...ejem...construía la casa, sep, todo perfecto como la buena familia que eran, PERO, como este es un cuentecito de Shadow, la casa se caería encima de todos por lo que morirían, y así Shad no le pudo confesar su amor a Amy...¿Trágico, no? xD.

Ahhhh, ojalá si se acordara... y todo por estar 'enamorado'.

* * *

><p>No, no, no, y ¡no!.<p>

Estaba harta, desesperada, enojada, con ganas de partirle la m... ok, si, estaba furiosa, entiendanla, quiero decir, ¿quien no tine ganas de partirle su maceta a alguien cuando estas enojado?, pues Amy quería mas que partirle la cara a la odiosa coneja de Cream, estaba hablando y hablando PEOR que un maldito perico, contándole sobre lo bonito que se le veía su vestido rojo y bla, bla, bla...

_"Mejor la ignoro..."._

Ok, buscar un vestido para la cita con Shadow no era una de las mejores formas para desahogarse, pero, el verde sería un color perfecto para la ocasión, seeee, ¡Combinaba con sus ojos! :D. Además llevaría las zapatillas de 4 cm de tacón de color rojo, con su diadema roja, jaja, Shadow quedaría con los ojos desangrados de tanta belleza xD!.

Ya quería ver su cara de retrasado cuando la viera, ya se lo imaginaba...

-Pero me dijo que estaba enojado contigo y que por eso ya no te hablaba por cul-

-¡YA CREAM!, ¡YA ME SE ESA HISTORIA!— Si este no fuera un fic, sino un video, seria chido ver cómo alguien hecha fuego por los ojos.

-...Ay... solo decía...—_"Pinche Amy, no le puedes decir nada por que encabrona"_

_-"Ay pinche coneja, cierra el maldito hocico antes de que yo te lo cierre de un madraz-"_

Ding-Dong.

-¡Si es el repartidor, ya puede irse!, ¡Yo no pedí nada!—Gritó Amy al que tocaba la puerta.

-¡No, idiota, soy el lechero!, ¿Quieres tener hijos?, ¡Para eso tambien me pagan!.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves desgraciado?, ¡Ahorita se te va a aprecer el maldito demonio en persona hijo de tu p-!

-¡Amy, no digas esas cosas!— Cream se interpuso entre la puerta y Amy, y si la quería quitar de ahí, tendría que arrancarle los brazos.-Disculpe señor, ¿qué se le ofrece?—Preuntó Creamy, tan dulce como siempre, al muchacho gato que estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

-Ehhh, vengo a buscar a la señorita Amy Rose, ¿se encuentra en casa?

-Ammmm...

Amy le decía con la mirada a Cream que dijera que no, por que sino, mañana despertaba bajo el agua.

-Noooo... no señor.

-Ahh, lástima, ¡se había ganado 10,000,000,000,000,000,000 de pesos!

-¿¡Dónde?—Amy quitó a Cream y abrió la puerta para ver sus millones, pero lo que encontró fué al hijo del antiguo dueño de la casa donde vivía ella.

-Ehhh, ¿Amy Rose?

-Ahhh, si... ¿Y mis millones?— Ah caray, ¿Y sus millones? O.o

-Jajajajajaja, no, lo siento, creo que "sus millones" se me cayeron al recoger este papel, que dice... mmm, ¿qué dice ahí?—Le mostró el papel a Amy que en letras grandes decía RENTA.

-¡Oh por dios!, ¡LA RENTA!, perdona, se me olvidó ir a pagarla el sábado ^^U.

-N-no te preocupes, puedes ir a ha-hablar con m-mi papá... bueno... si quieres.— El muchacho se sonrojó por lo bonita que era Amy, no podía dejar de ver sus ojos verdes y su hermosa sonrisa.

-Claro, iré mañana, dale mis saludos, ¡Oh!, y perdón por la forma en que mi malvada hermana gemela te gritó, es que es muy gruñona, jejeje, bueno... adiós.

-S-si, adiós.

...

-Wow, ¡Qué muchacho taaaan tierno!, ¿Viste cómo se sonrojó sólo por verte Amy?, ¿Lo viste?

-Si Cream, todo tuyo, yo ya tengo a mi Shadow...

* * *

><p>-¡Sonic!, ¡Sonic!, ¡Demonios, abre la maldita puerta!<p>

-¡¿QUE?—Cuando Sonic abrió la puerta, Tails se quedó tieso.

¿Qué **carajos **era eso?

¿Sonic se había descuidado así?, y otra vez con lo mismo, si esto no fuera un fic, sino un video, se quedarían de a 6 cuando vieran la porquería que estaba hecha Sonikku. ¡Oseaaa, nada que ver con el otro Sonic de antes, weeeey!

-¿Qué te paso?—Tails y su hermosa carita de WTF?.

-¿Por qué dices que qué me paso?-Sonic con su podrida carita de WTF?.

-Por que pareces vómito de chao-Un chao con su azulada carita de WTF?.

-No es cierto, ¿o si?—Sonic mirando al público con una cara de WTF? (el público, no Sonic).

-Si, es cierto—Yo comiendo dulces y mi mamá con una cara de WTF? al verme reirme sola al escribir esta escena.

-WTF?—Sonic, Tails, y el público.

-Bueno... Entra Tails.—Sonic le abrió la puerta a Tails para que pudiera entrar, y así dejar a un lado el tema de WTF?.

-Sonic, adivina qué...!

-¿Qué?—Preguntó con toooodo el entusiasmo del mundo (incluído sarcasmo :D)

-Me contó Knuckles, que le dijo Rouge, que le chismeó Eggman, que le informó E-102, que le susurró Spio, que le avisó Charmy, que hoy Shadow va a tener una cita con Amy!

-¿¡QUE?, ¿ENSERIO?

-Siii, y que se quedarían a un picnic...—Carita desinteresada-Pero como tu estas hecho un asco... no creo que te importe taaaanto—Tails chantajista ^^.

-¡Claro que me importa!, ¿Acaso no sabes quien soy?, ¡Sonic The Hedgehog!

-¡Así se habla!, ¿Quien no se rinde?

-¡YO!, ¡SONIC!

-¿Quien va a arruinar una cita?

-¡YO!, ¡SONIC!

-¡NO TE OIGOOOO!

-¡SONIC!

-¡¿QUIEN?

-¡SONIC!, ¡SEEEEE!

Lo único interesante (a parte de los gritos de ese par de retrasados) fué ver a un erizo correr a toda velocidad para terminar estrellado contra un poste.

-Ahhh, maldito poste ¬¬—Sonic tirado en el piso-Pero ni tú, ni el destino, van a impedir que arruine esta cita... lo juro, o me dejo de llamar Sonic, y me pongo Eggmansito.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora: <strong>¡Hola!, jaja, ya los extrañaba, pero mas que nada me extrañaban xD jaja, seee, mejor no me hago la chistosita y me voy directo al tema... Ahhhh... "Perdón por la tardanza pero es que ver Werevertumorro es una de mis especialidades y bla, bla, bla..." seee, la excusa de siempre, ¡PERO!, esta vez es diferente, simplemente les diré que estaba castigada, asi que ya pueden empezar a realizar sus viajes a Veracruz con pistolas ^^. Bueno, sin mas tonterías a contestar reviews.

**Giovis: **Hola amiwiss!, jaja, que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, jeje, dios no me dió el don de hacer reir a los demás, sin que uno se dé cuenta, los amigos lo hacen, jaja te quiero muchísimo amigaa!, eres muy linda jaja^^. Bueno, me despido de ti, y espero que tambien te haya gustado este capítulo!

**saph the hedgehog: **Hola Ilumina, hola saph, jaja, que bueno que les haya gustado este capítulo, jeje, enverdad, me inspiré bastante al escribirlo, no se por qué, pero de repente me llega el sentimiento, jajaja, pero no te preocupes, el SonAmy va a haber solo un poco, ya que me aparecieron algunos reviews que querían Sonic y Amy, pero de todos modos, Shadamy va ganando! siii!, arriba Shadamy!

**Emily123321: **Jaja, hola amiga^^, bueno me halaga que te guste las cosas que le hago aSonikku, jaja, yo creo que por una partesita se lo merece por tantas que le ha hecho a Amy, pero, el es un súper héroe, asi que... "nos salvó a todos el trasero", por eso no soy taaaan mala con el xD, pero no tepreocupes, a Shady tambien le van a pasar cosas xD, jaja, ojala te guste este capitulo^^, ohh, y casi se me olvida, jaja gracias por el consejo de lo de los dulces, trataré de no comer tantos^^.

**Ammiy Rosse: **Hola amiga!, jaja, que bueno que te gustó mi capítulo, en verdad, todos los que me dejan reviews me hacen sentir importante :D, son muy lindos todos ustedes, de veras!, tal vez tambien te sorprendas cuando veas mi fic con cuatro capitulos! x).

**Jennifer: **Bueno, hola amiga, pues leí tus reviews y pensé: "Si, tal vez Sonic merece una oportunidad", pero lo siento, Shadow va ganando, y no puedo decepcionar a tantos, así que para que tu tampoco te decepciones, Sonic va a luchar contra Shadow para ganarse el corazón de Amy, así que no te preocupes, algo va a pasar entre Sonic y Amy que a Shadow no le va a gustar nadita :D, así que, para hecharle sal y pimienta a este fic, voy a agregar otro personaje inventado por mi^^. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

**membrillo xD: **Hola^^, jaja siip, TU SHADOW!, jaja, yo tambien me emociono cuando me dejan otro review, jaja, en verdad, es muy lindo saber que varias personas le gusta mi fic, bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, por que el otro ya está en camino^^.

**gaby2307: **Hola^^, jaja, naaa, lo de tu hija es bromeando^^, sino, ahorita estubieras sentada aburrida mirando la tele, jugando la compu, o usando tu iPod, mientras los otros niños conjugan verbos y hacen sus divisionesss, pero bueno, solo decía xD, jajajaja, cambiando de tema, que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, y espero que igual este^^.

**yanin 15: **¡Sangre!, ¡Sangre!, jaja, no te creas!, va a ser 100% Shadamy, nada mas que si su amor es verdadero, van apasar la serie de obstáculos que les estoy preparando^^, jaja, ojala te haya gustado este capitulo!.

**sonamylis: **Bueeenooo, hola^^, gracias por tu review, en verdad lo aprecio, y espero que te haya gustado este cap. si?, jaja, gracias!^^.

...

.

.

**Black Tornasol.**


	5. Chapter 5

**°Ni Contigo... Ni sin tí.°**

_**B**lack **T**ornasol._

* * *

><p>Y aquí vamos... ¬¬.<p>

**Disclaimer: **El erizo azul ese del que ya no me acuerdo de su nombre, y que taaaaanto se menciona en este fic, no me pertenece, ni el, ni el guapisisisisisisímo de Shadow, cabe mencionar, que de el si me acuerdo ^^.

* * *

><p>Sentada, aburrida, enojada, frustada, y completa y absolutamente<strong> <span>sola<span>!**, ¡¿En qué endemoniada parte del mundo se metió ese maldito erizo?, o mejor dicho:

¡¿Cómo **carajos** se atrevió¡? ¡A eso le llamaba no tener corazón!; es decir, tooooodo el mundo (incluyendo extraterrestres, dioses, osos, gatos, perros, caracoles, gusanos, y tooodos los animales que se les ocurrran) no hacían eso!, ¡Era un vil pecado el que Shadow the Hedgehog estaba cometiendo!, simplemente, para resumir esto, y para que ustedes no se aburran tanto leyendo (por que la verdad cuando a veces uno lee mucho, le duele la cabeza :O, seee, a mí me gusta mucho leer, pero luego las letras bailan y se mueven, diciendote puras tonterías, ejemplo: este fanfic). ¡A pues si!, como les iba contando antes de meterme con mi horrografía, perdón, ejem... **hortografía **xD, les dije que resumiría tooooodo un gran párrafo de estupideces, en una breve y pequeña frasecita:

**¡Shadow dejó plantada a Amy como una maceta de tu jardín!, ¡¿Así o más claro baby!.**

Y para rematar, Sonic había ido al parque **casualmente**, y Amy (quién ahorita estaba en su casa hechando humo por todos los hoyos del cuerpo xD) se lo había encontrado por ahí cuando daba una vuleta por el parque a veeer si se encontraba a ese idiota; por lo que desgraciadamente, no lo encontró, hechandole a este fic Shadamy sal y limón —¡Oye!, ¡¿Y la pimienta?— por eso es que Sonic no se va a llamar Eggmansito ¬¬, y no quedó medio retrasado cuando chocó... ahhh, no, no, no, perdón, corrección: lo chocaron, ¿Con qué Sonic?

-Con un posteeee!¬¬—Esa frase ya la escuché, pero no me acuerdo en donde... O.o.

Ajá, se nota que Sonic se salva de muchas; pero dejemos de hablar de ese erizo, estamos en los pensamientos —y colados en la casa— de Amy. Tenía taaaantas ganas de llorar, pero no de tristeza, quería llorar de coraje, de rabia, de... sentimiento. Pero, ¿porqué?, ¿llorar?, ¿ella?, ¿Amy Rose?... sí, quería llorar; a nadie le gusta sentirse decepcionado de la persona a quien tanto quieres, y eso no da risa, da coraje, tristeza, dan... ganas de llorar, y tirarse al suelo a hacer berrinche de niñito, como cuando mi mamá me dice que no voy a ver la tele por que Los Simpson no son para niños xD.

Pero a pesar de que quería llorar, gritar, revolcarse, tomar café, y dormir, de algo si estaba más segura:

Shadow se arrepentiría de haber faltado a la cita, y si le pedía perdón, que lo hiciera mil veces, en público, con unas rosas en las manos.

* * *

><p>-Ashhhh, maldito Tails, es la segunda vez que me hace meter la maldita pata con Amy.—Sí, y digo segunda, por que ayer, si Tails no le hubiera dicho que Knuckles le contó que le dijo su novia Rouge que le había chismeado de casualidad Eggman que accidentalmente le informó E-102, que raramente escuchó a Spio cuando le avisó Charmy que Shadow iba a tener una cita con Amy, no hubiera perdido tiempo, ya que cuando llegó, Amy estaba de un humor de los mil plátanos, ¡y ni siquiera le hizo caso!. La acompañó como si fueran dos personas que se odiaban, como quien dice, Amy le hizi una escenita a Sonic en medio de toda la gente, (la cual dejo a su imaginación por que estan pasando Los ositos cariñositos ^^), así que llegó a su casa con el mismo humor de manzana de Amy en el parque (xD).-¿Por qué el?, si yo te daría todo lo mejor, no te faltaría nada...<p>

-¿Con quién hablas Sonic?—OMG! O.O

-¿Shadow?—Información extra :D.

-Naaa, si quieres llámame Eggmarín.

-_¡Casi me lee la mente!, estaba pensando en Eggmansito!—_xD-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine para hablar contigo...

-Y-yo no se nada de Amy, y juro que Tails no me dijo que hoy tenían una cita, y ¡el maldito poste contra el que choqué quedó derechueco por que un carro tuvo un accidente!, ¡Ni tampoco me acuses por que fuí a la cita de colado para arruinarla!, ¡¿Me escuchaste?, ¡Yo no sé nada!.

-Mmmm, ¿no sabes nada?

-¡NO!, ¡KNUCKLES PENSÓ QUE YO ERA GAY, PERO NO ES ASÍ!—Sonic llorando exageradamente chorros-¡Y SÍ, ANTES PENSABA QUE ERAS GUAPO, PERO DEJE DE PENSAR ESO CUANDO VI TU PEQUEÑITO P...!

-¡Ya callate!, ya te escuché suficiente, gracias...—Lo cortó Shadow mientras se dirigía a la puerta-Pero... no te vuelvas a acercar a Amy, ella es mía.

-Amy no es tuya, ella está enamorada de mí.

-¿Enamorada de tí?, ¡Ja!, ¡Eso lo veremos!—Finalizó cerrando la puerta de un madraz-..., un gaumaz-... un golpazo xD.—Por supuesto que Amy es mía, pero para eso, tendré que ir a verla hoy a ver si se enojó conmigo por no ir a la cita...

* * *

><p><em>¡Ding-Dong!<em>

-Voooyyy!—Contestó una Amy medio dormida.-Ashh, ¿quién será a esta hora?

-H-hola Amy...—Maldito, desgraciado, sinvergüenza, infeliz, tarado, baboso, estúpido, tonto y extremadamente idiota y romántico Shadow. ¿Por qué romantico?, por que no solo traía las rosas que quería, y ya ni siquiera le importaba que le pidiera disculpas en frente de medio mundo, era romantico por que, ese pequeño detalle que Shad acababa de hacer, significaba mucho más que todo lo que sentía hace rato... La estaba besando, y detrás de él, traía consigo un ramo lleno de varias flores, un osito de peluche que decía "Te Amo", y una caja de chocolates en forma de corazón.

Ni siquiera Sonic hacía tan lindo detalle para Sally.

Cuando Shadow separó sus labios de los de ella, pudo ver que había estado llorando, _su _Amy había llorado. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos, y la atrajo hacia el para abrazarla.

-Perdóname Amy, no era mi intención, en serio.

-Ya Shadow, no hay nada que perdonar...—De veras, ese erizo tenía algo en los ojos que dejaban hipnotizado a cualquiera, tal vez, un payaso bailando Sexy Back xD.

-Claro que sí... mañana hay entradas gratis a Twinkle Park para las parejas... ¿Aceptarías ir conmigo Amy?

-Por supesto que sí, te espero aquí en mi casa a la hora que quieras, mañana no voy a hacer nada.

-Claro, te veo a las 3.

-Adiós Shadow... te quiero.

-Si Amy, yo igual te quiero...—Le entregó las flores, el osito y los chocolates-Hasta mañana, sueña conmigo ;).—Le dió un beso en la mejilla y se fué.

Cuando Amy entró a la casa, parecía más roja que los zapatos del payaso ya mencionado.

-Creo que de verdad, me estoy enamorando cada día más de Shadow...

* * *

><p>-Ahh, oye papá, ¿no te conté de la chica a la que le cobras la renta?<p>

-No hijo, ¿qué pasa con ella?

-Ahhhh—suspiro- Es que es... simplemente, hermosa; cabello rosa cual flor nacida en plena primavera; sus ojos son las esmeraldas más verdes que he visto; y sus labios, aunque sin ningún maquillaje, parecían pintados de carmín. Papá, yo quiero ser un cantante, para así cantarle una canción todas las mañanas...

-¡Déjate de estupideces y ponte a trabajar!, ¡Ser un cantante no te dejará nada más que vivir en las calles!, ¡Además, eso es de niños de papi!, ¡Deja de pensar que el mundo es rosa Daniel!

-Si, lo siento papá, no vuleve a suceder...—El chico gato se dió la vuelta tristemente, y empezó a caminar.

...

-Aunque, si aprendo un poco de guitarra, tal vez te pueda escribir una canción—Agarró una guitarra vieja que le había regalado su tío fallecido y empezó a tocar.-_Me contaron de Romeo y Julieta y pensé... qué hermoso cuento..., Y ahora resulta que es más grande, que es más bello, esto; esto que por tí yo siento..._

_Cruzaré los montes, los ríos, los valles,_

_por irte a buscar.._

_salvaría tormentas, ciclones, dragones,_

_sin exagerar... (1)._

-¡Daniel!, ¿¡De dónde es esa musica?

-¡D-de la casa de los vecinos!—Le dijo aventando la guitarra por una ventana que misteriosamente apareció ahí.

-Ah bueno..., no quiero que tú te conviertas en un marica, eres el último de mis hijos...

-Si padre... voy a dar una vuelta, vuelvo al rato...—Salió por la misma ventana, y agarró la guitarra mientras tomaba direción a la casa de Amy.

* * *

><p><em>-<em>Ohhhh yeaaaah!, Amy es miiiiiiiiaaaaa!—Shadow cantando en la ducha-Y aquellos que pienseeeen que esoyyy locooo por cantar en la duchaaa ¡PUDRANSE!, es totalmenteeee normal cantaaaar mientras te bañaaaas! Oh Yeaaah!

xD.

-Mañana es el gran día, le pediré a Amy que sea mi nova oficial, ¡Y nada me podrá detener!, Muajajaja-Cof-cof-jajajaja!—Shadow malo, muy malo!- ¡Oh, ya se!, le diré a Sonic!, Muajajajajajaja!

* * *

><p>-¡Ashhh!, ¡Maldito Cinos!, ¡Perro!, ¡Sinvergüenza!, ¿Cómo se atreve?, ¡Es obvio que Emily ama a Dark!—Le gritaba Sonic a la tele en la cual estaban pasando la novelita de cuarta de la otra mañana, la cual, se estaba poniendo bien buena ;D.<p>

-_¡Pero el me besó a mí!, ¡Lo juro Dark!, ¡Cinos en un desgraciado!—Gritaba Emily._

_-¡No es cierto!, ¡Admite que aún estás enamorada de Cinos!—Contestó el niño con ropa de invierno._

_-¡Ves!, ¡Te dije que lavaras mi ropa!_

_-¡Cállate Cinos!_

_-_¡No Emily!, ¡Dark es el amor de tu vida!, ¡Se te vé en los pies cuando lo besas!—O.o?

_Ding-Dong._

_-_¡Voyyy!—Sonikku se levantó de su sillón y se dirigió a la puerta para ver a...

-¿¡Shadow?, ¿Qué quieres tú aquí?

-Vine para hecer un trato contigo...

-Ya te dije que dejé de pensar que eras guapo cuando ví tu pequeño p...-

-N-no es de e-eso...

-¿De qué entonces?

-Vine a decirte que mañana voy a tener una cita con Amy.

-Y...¿Vienes a presumirme?

-No, quiero que vallas a la cita con nosotros, y el que enamore a Amy primero que el otro, se quedará con ella, sin que el perdedor interfiera... ¿Es un trato?—Le extendió la mano.

-Trato hecho—Le devolvió el gesto cerrando el acuerdo.

-¡Miren!, ¡Sonic y Shadow se estás dando las manos!—Gritó un paparazzi escondido entre unos arbustos-¡Lo sabía!, ¡Son gays!.

-¡Ay NO!, ¡Qué ASCO!—Gritó el Sonadow mientras se alejaban como 40 metros uno del otro.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará...<strong>

**Notas de la autora: **¡Hola mis queridísimos lectores!, ¿Como les vá?, espero que bien^^, bueno, aquí dejando este 5to capítulo de esta porquería de fic, jaja, espero que les haya gustado y que dejen más reviews! por que, en verdad aprecio sus comenterios...

**Gracias a: **Gaby2307, Jennifer, yanin15, Emily123321, giovis, GalletitaXD, saph the hedgehog, ori the hedgehog, Dark-Angel-Amy, Ammiy Rosse, membrillo xD y sonamy lizz.^^

**Nos leemos!**

**Black Tornasol.**


	6. Chapter 6

**° Ni contigo... Ni sin tí °**

_**B**lack** T**ornasol._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>¡Hola mis muy queridos (y extrañados) lectores, xD!, ya los extrañaba, no se, en serio, qué hacer para pedirles mis más sinceras disculpas por haber tardado tanto (NOTA: Este capítulo fué escrito en la época de los dinosaurios xD), asi que, creo que tendré que viajar aunque sea en patines a la casa de cada uno de ustedes pidiendo disculpas de rodillas en el suelo, y besando el piso mientras mi novio me grita "¿POR QUÉ **DEMONIOS **ME PONES LOS CUERNOS CON UN PEDAZO DE CEMENTO?", y yo diciendole que solo pedia disculpas... ¡Pero afortunadamente yo se que ustedes no serían taaaaan crueles, y me disculparán subiendo este nuevo cap. :D!, ¡Disfrútenlo!.

**Disclaimer: **Sonic, bla, bla, bla bla bla, SEGA, bla, bla bla bla, bla, bla bla bla bla, bla, bla, blaaaaa Shadow *.*!

**Traducción: **Sonic y sus personajes de SEGA no me pertenecen, exepto Shadow *.* xD.

* * *

><p><em>"¡Ashhhh¡, ¡Hombres!, ¡Todos son iguales!... exepto uno..."<em>

* * *

><p>Se acababa de acostar un rato en el sillón a ver tele, la verdad, no le llamaba la atención hacer otra cosa ahorita, y mucho menos a las 9 de la noche. Empezaba a cerrar los ojos lentamente cuando de repente...<p>

-¡Buenas!—Escuchó el grito de un muchacho desde su puerta mientras tocaba su puerta fuertemente; ¿Es que acaso no se habrá fijado que había timbre en su casa?—¡BUENAS!—Parece que no...¬¬.

-¡Ya voy!.

Corrió hacia la puertecita de color rosa y la abrió sin ningún consentimiento.

-¡¿Qué acaso no ves que tiene timbre?, ¡Por que espero que sepas **qué es** un timbre retrasado!, ¡Acabas de despertarme con tus gritos, grandísimo animal!—Gritaba Amy a todo pulmón al pobre chico gato que estaba afuera (del lado **seguro** de la casa de Amy Rose ;D).

-Ohhh, lo siento, creí que no estabas durmiendo...

-¿Ehh?, ¡Ohh!, ¡Eres tú!, ejem... espérame tantito... ^^U—Entra a la casa y se va corriendo a su habitación.-Amy, te hablan en la puerta—Dice ella con una voz gruñona.-Ohh si, gracias malvada hermana gemela ^^.—Se escuchan los pasos donde regresa y abre la puerta otra vez.-Jejeje, lo siento, esa es mi malvada hermana gemela que desaparece cuando hay visitas ^^U.—¡OMG!, ¡Esa es la mejor excusa que he oído en toda mi asquerosa vida!, ¡Eres una genio Amy!.-¿Gustas pasar?.

-Ammmmm... si... _"Esta chica, es linda, pero muy rara".—_El gatito entró (al lado **inseguro **de la casa de Amy Rose ;D), y observó todo a su alrededor con algo de cariño, si, Amy era una chica rara, pero tambien era dulce, y amorosa; su casa estaba adornada de puros corazones, su pared estaba de color rosa bajito con detallitos rojos, y el techo tenía pintadas estrellas de colores; en otras palabras, la misma casa de una muñeca.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar... ammmm, ¿cómo te llamas?—Ah caray, ¿qué nombre le pongo? O.o

-Me llamo...

...

...

..

SUSPENSO

...

...

..

-Daniel, pero puedes llamarme Di ^^.

-Ok, "Di", ¿quieres algo de tomar?.

-Mmmm, si, por favor, una tazita de café estaría bien.

-Bueno, toma asiento.

-Gracias.—Daniel puso su guitarra en una mesita y empezó a ver lo que estaban pasando en la tele. Y no podía creer lo que estaban pasando: "Novelita de cuarta" (para los que no se han imaginado de qué estoy hablando, es la novela de cuarta donde el protagonista es un tal "Cinos"... ¿Ya entienden? xD).

-Oye Amy—Habló Di-¿Te gusta "Novelita de cuarta"?

-No. Se me hace una vil copia barata de nosotros... De mi, de Sonic y... ¡Ahhh!, ¡Una cucaracha!

-_"¿Sonic?, ¿Quién será Sonic?, se me hace conocido el nombre, perooo, no me acuerdo dónde lo escuché"—_Jeje, ni caso le hacía a Amy con su "cucaracha".

-¡Muere maldita! ¡MUERE!—Rose no era naaaada brusca, solo que la forma en la que estaba matando al pobre bichito con una escoba no era nada delicada ;D.

-Oye Amy, no es que sea chismoso—_"¡Soy un chismoso!"—_Pero... ¿Quién es Sonic?.

-¿Sonic?, ah, un amigo ^^, ¿Por qué preguntas?.

-Nooo, nada más...

Daniel y Amy siguieron platicando cosas triviales entre ellos como si fueran los mejores amigos de tooooooda la vida, tanto así, que les dieron las 11 de la noche; digamos que el tiempo pasó mientras sabían y conocían un POCO más de ellos, incluso, Di le enseño a Amy cómo tocaba guitarra, por lo que la eriza quedó encantada.

-¡Tocas hermoso la guitarra!, ¿Sabes?, mañana tengo una cita con un amigo, y me gustaría que tú tambien fueras para que toques tu guitarra... ¿Tienes tiempo?.

-Si, claro, no vemos en el parque mañana a las...

-3:00—Le acompletó Amy.

-Ok, bueno, ya me voy Amy, fué un gusto platicar contigo.

-Si, adiós Di ^^—Le abrió la puerta y una vez que el gatito salió, la cerró.-...Que personas tan lindas se pueden encontrar en este mundo...

* * *

><p><strong>~ A la mañana siguiente... <strong>

-Ahhhhh, que hueva...—Amy se levantó tantito de su cama, y por pura hueva (como ya dijo) se dejó caer de nuevo.-¡Oh dios!—Se levantó de golpe.-¡Mi cita!, ¡Hoy tengo una cita con Shadow!, jaja, ¡qué feliz soy!.

De tan feliz que estaba la pobre ILUSA rosita, se enredó con las sábanas de su cama, haciendola caer duramente al piso, pero como ya dije que anda medio PEN... sativa (no groserias para los niños ^^) se levantó rápido a tomar el teléfono y llamar urgente a Cream.

-¿Buenooo?

_-¡Hola Amy!, ¿ya te despertaste?, ¿Tan temprano?, ¡Wow!, ¡Hasta que pareces alguien decente!_.-Le hablaba la salamera desde el otro lado de la linea (?), y digo yo... ¿Cuantos lados tienen las lineas? O.o.

-Ashhh, deja las salamerías—Jaja, ¿qué decía yo?.-¡Adivina qué pasó ayer!

-_¿Queeee?—_Cierra la boca Cream, que te pueden entrar moscas.

-¡No estaban pashando nada bueno en la tele!

-_Hayy, ¿verdad que shi?, eshtaba bien aburridoooo!—_Imagínenshe a eshtash dosh idiotash hablando en "tonito fresha!" xD.

-¡Pero esho no era de lo que quería hablarte!, ¡Adivina qué másh pashó ayer!

-_¿Queeeee?_

-¡Adivina!, ¡por esho te eshtoy diciendo para que adivinesh!

-_Mmmmmm, déjame penshar... ¿Shadow fué a tu casha a pedirte dishculpash por_ _faltar a la shita _(cita xD) _llevándote floresh, oshosh, chocolatesh, y diciendote que te quiere, y te invitó a salir deshpuesh?_

-Ammmm, casi...—Jajaja, ¿casi?, ¿CASI?,¿como que "casi"?, hasta pareciera que Cream estuvo viendo toda la _"Eshcena"._-...Tambien me dió un beso ^_^...—Ahhhh, si, ya se me había olvidado O.O, por eso digo que "casi".

-_¡Que tierno!, ahora adivino... ¿Quieres que valla a tu casa para ayudar a arreglarte?_

_-_¡Harias eso por mi?, ¡Gracias Cream, gracias!, ¡Te espero!.—. Wow, ya ni siquiera se despiden... (Amy mal educada :O)

* * *

><p><em>¡Ding- Dong!<em>

-¡Vooooooy!—Corrió hasta su puerta para abrirle a Cream.-¡Cream, que bueno que llegaste rápido!

-Lo que sea por mi mejor amiga...—Pensamiento de Creamy: _"Lo que sea por mi cocinera favorita ;)...¡Oh por dios!, ¡Por eso estoy goda!, ¡Como muchos pasteles de Amy! O.O"_

-Pasa; la verdad, no sé que color me quedaría bien hoy.

-Mmmm, bueno, vamos a tu cuarto.

Se dirigieron a la habitación de la eriza rosa, y cuando llegaron, se sentaron en la cama a pensar qué color le quedaba mejor a Amy ese día.

-Bien, empezemos...—Habló Cream.-Rojo... mmm, siempre andas de rojo; asi que rojo no. ¿Azul?, nooo, por que Shadow pensará que todavía te gusta Sonic, a sí que azul, no; ¿Qué tal violeta?, un violeta bajito, que combine con tus ojos...

-¡Claro, violeta!, ¡Gracias Cream, te adoro!—Amy se dirigió a su ropero y buscó algún vestido violeta; finalmente cuando lo encontró, se lo probó con un listón del mismo color y...

-¡Amy!, ¡te ves hermosa!.

* * *

><p>2:55, y ya la estaba esperando en el parque, pero cuando volteó a un lado, no fué a Amy a quien vió, sino a su eterno rival, Sonic el erizito. (xD, hay dios, el erizito, y Shadow un erizote! xD).<p>

-¿Listo?—_"¡Prepárate para perder Shadow!"_

-Si, muy listo...—Le contestó.-Ahí viene...

Los dos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a la hermosa figura que estaba a unos cuantos metros de ellos. Amy estaba... hermosa. PERO, se quedaron más sorprendidos cuando vieron que un chico gato se acercó a ella para saludarla DE BESO en la mejilla.

-¿Y a ese quién lo invitó?—Preguntó Sonic con una perfecta cara de tarado con los ojos de huevos cocidos.

-Ni idea; se supone que yo solo invité a Amy, no a ese... ¿gato?—Ohh dios, me arruinaron mis planes :O.-Ahí vienen...

Amy y Di (quien ya había llegado), se acercaron a un Sonic todo desfigurado de la cara, y a un Shadow viendo con indiferencia al acompañante de la eriza rosa.

-¿Sonic?, ¿Qué haces aquí?—Preguntó ella.

-¿Daniel?, ¿Ya conoces a Amy?—Preguntó Sonic.

-¿Sonic?, ¿Era el de quién hablabas?—Di a Amy.

-¿Shadow?, ¿Qué hace Sonic aquí?—Amy.

-¿Por qué traes a este?—Shadow (celoso :3).

-Oye, este tiene su nombre—Respondió Di.

-Y eso a mí me vale v...

-¡Shadow!, Ashhhh, Sonic, creo que ya conoces a Di, asi que, Shadow, te presento a Daniel, Di, te presento a Shadow; espero que se lleven bien, aunque sea por hoy.

-Naaa, ¡mis huevos son cuadrados!—**Aseguró **Shadow, dejando a Amy con una completa cara de WTF?

-Bueno Shadow, no fué una pregunta. Asi que, te diré que invité a Di a la cita para que tocara guitarra... ¿Qué te parece?

-Rrrrrrrrr...—Gruñó Shadow por lo que le dijo su "cita".

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará...<strong>

**Notas de la** **autora**:¡Hola mis queridísimos lectores!, solo me da tiempo de decir, que los extrañaba, y perdón por la tardanza de escribir hasta ahora, pero es que el profe de Inglés me sacó 7 de calificación bimestral, y, puessss, mi mamá me castigó. Mis más sinceras disculpas, de verdad. Ahorita no me va a dar tiempo de escribirle a cada uno sobre sus valiosos reviews, pero gracias de verdad, valen mil.

Descubran qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo de Ni Contigo ni Sin Ti...

**Nos leemos...**

**Black Tornasol.**


	7. Chapter 7

**° Ni Contigo... Ni Sin Tí °**

**_B_**_lack_**_ T_**ornasol.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Sonic TEAM y sus amigos no ser mios... Solo Shadow que está... OMG! *O*.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora: <strong>¡Hola! :D, ¿Cómo están queridos lectorsitos?, jeje, pues como verán, (o como leyeron ¬¬) estoy muuuuuy feliz, jaja, no sé por qué pero, me siento bien ^_^. Así que para que estén igual de felices que yo, les dejo un capítulo de TENSIÓN, y sin más qué decir... ¡A leer!.

* * *

><p><em>"Trío de IDIOTAS..."<em>

* * *

><p>Habían pasado 10 minutos desde que Shadow conoció a Di, y Sonic lo veía por segunda vez en su día (El primer encuentro queda suspendido por weba de la autora, asi que, no le hagan caso a esta advertencia, y sigan leyendo :D). Amy creía que si pasaba UNA HORA más con esos tres, explotaría, simplemente explotaría... Como cuando metes una cuchara o un tenedor en tu sopa Maruchan al microondas :D... Y lo digo por que ya me ha pasado, y explota chido wey!^O^.<p>

Bueno, pero volviendo al tema de la Maruchan, ¡Digo!, de Amy Rose a punto de un colapso nervioso, estaba harta de que esos 3 no dejaran de pelear, y harta de que esta loca autora decidiera seguir escribiendo esta loquera de Fic, en la que ella, estaba de gruñona siempre, dejandonos a Shadow, como el guapo de la histora, a Sonic como el rival del más guapo, y a Di como el enamorado de intermedio...

Al diablo con todo eso, el tema aquí es que, si no paraban de pelear esos 3 idiotas, ¡VERÍAN AL MISMÍSIMO DEMONIO AHÍ PARADO!, Wuajajaja!, ya podía sentir a sangre de Daniel en sus manos, mientras Sonic suplicaba y Shadow lloraba como nenita, wuajajaja, una perfecta imagen de "Cómo matar a un trío de idiotas que no paran de pelear por tí, mientras lloran y suplican". Jajaja, cómprenlo, es un buen libro :D, y la escritora es Amy Rose.

Pero, ¡wow, wow, wow!, ¿Acabo de decir... "No paran de pelear... POR TÍ?

¡¿Qué **carajos **quería decir con _eso_?

Noooo, Shadow, Sonic, y mucho menos Di, estarían peleando por ELLA... ¿O sí?...

-¡Mira, ya estoy harto!, ¡Amy no es tuya y NUNCA lo será!, además, ¡Ella aún me ama!—Gritaba Sonic a todo pulmón en la roja cara de Shadow... (Rojo de coraje, no de vergüenza, noooooo, Shadow no siente ese tipo de emociones ¡mal pensados!... O tal vez si O.o).

-¡¿Y a tí quién demonios te dijo que Rose seguía enamorada de ti?—Esta vez, era el turno de Shadow para gritar. ¡Tú puedes Shadow! :3.

-Es más, apuesto a que Amy no está enamorada de ninguno de los dos... ¡Yo sí la puedo enamorar!—Gritaba tambien Di, como los otros dos...

-¡Ja!, ¿Tú?, ¿Enamorar a Rose?, jajajaja, quiero ver eso...—Sobre todas las cosas, PREPOTENCIA Shadow, pura prepotencia :D.

-¡No me crees?, si quieres, podemos hacer una apuest..-

-¡Cállense los 3!, ¡Ya me tienen hasta la torre!—Gritó una encabro-, ejem, perdón, enojada Amy, que ya no aguantó más las peleas de ese trío de pen... sativos ANIMALES!... Y tampoco a esta autora U,U.-¡Si para una apuesta me quieren, nunca van a conseguir mi amor!, ¡ADIÓS!—Caminando rápido, salió del lugar, dejando a Sonic, Shadow y a Di con cara de WTF?.

Se miraron unos a otros, reflexionando, pensando en cómo se debió sentir Amy con esas palabras...se miraron otra vez, y...

-¡Viste!, ¡Tú y tus gritos tuvieron la culpa!—Cállate Sonic, sino Amy se te va a aparcer en la noche O.o. Oye, por cierto, qué reflexivos...

-¡MIS GRITOS?, ¡Yo no fuí quién propuso una maldita apuesta!, ¡Fué este idiota retrasado!.—Shad señalando acusadoramente a un callado Di. Igual de arrepentido.

-No... los 3 tuvimos la culpa... no debimos pelear así por ella...—Ay Daniel, no seas...

-¡Ay Daniel, no seas CHOTO!—¡O.o, Sonic me leyó el pensamiento!, ¡Orale! ^^, perooooo, yo iba a decir NENITA. Pero bueno, al menos Di, si reflexionó un poco.

-¡Y tú eres muy hombre para apostar a una mujer!

-Tres cosas: En primer lugar, dejémos de gritar, por que la gente nos mira raro; en segundo, yo no fuí el que "apostó" a Amy, y en tercero, ¡Eres una nenita!.—Mi Shadow, taaaaan reflexívo como siempre... demasiado para su salud.

-¡No soy nenita!

-Sí lo eres!, ¡Marica!

-¡Cállate tú "Señor Nadie me Llega al Trasero"!—Jajaja, trasero, muy buena Di :D.

-¡Como si tú fueras muy guapo!, ¡Matarías por un trasero como el mío!—Y dígamme... ¿Cuándo asesinamos a Shadow para quitarle el trasero?, Ustedes digan, y yo lo mato... Wuajajajaja!, Ok, no, mejor que se lo quede él. ¿Yo para qué quiero un trasero NEGRO? O.o.

-¿Matar por un trasero como el tuyo?, ¡Si estás más plano que un palo!—Jajajaja, este es un Show sólo para mujeres xD.

Bueno, el show acaba de terminar, empezaron por el trasero... Imagínense sobre qué van a terminar hablando... de su** p**...

...

..

..

.

..

..

...

**P**reciosa cara :D, jajaja, ¿pensaron otra cosa?, ¿no?, Oh no, ¡Soy una malpensada :O!

Olvidenlo... ^^U.

-Sí, olvidemoslo, ahora, vamos con Amy para disculparnos con ella, ¿No?.

-Si, tienes razón Daniel, nos portamos muy mal con ella, y merece una buena disculpa U.U.—Habló Sonic, apoyando la INTELIGENTE idea de Di.-¿Y tú qué dices Shadow? ^.^...¿Shadow?... ¿SHADOW?—Sí, acaban de darse cuenta de que... Shadow, dando evidentemente muestra de su GRAAAAN inteligencia, se adelantó para disculparse con Amy por ser tan tonto, tan estúpido, tan idio... Ok, ya entendieron...; Dejando a Sonic y a Daniel con una inconfundible, y muy bonita cara de WTF? ^_^.

-Baahhh, ya... vamos ¬¬U—Dijo Daniel cuando ya casi perdía la MUY poca paciencia que le quedaba...—¡Apúrate Sonic!, ¡No es hora de ver bichitos!—Le gritó con la NADA de paciencia que tenía ya al erizo azul que se había quedado mirando un bichito que pasaba por ahí.

-Mira Di :3, este bichito es color azul... ¡Como yo! :D.

-¡Ashhhhhhhhhhh!, ¡APURATE!—Lo agarró fuertemente de una de sus púas y lo jaló para llevarselo de ahí; haciendo que Sonic, claro está, hiciera un cómodo y gentil gesto de dolor en la cara, lanzando preciosas maldiciones al gatito... Hago buenos sarcasmos ¿no? :3.

* * *

><p>-¡Amy!, ¡abre la puerta!.<p>

-¡Por qué demonios tendría que abrirla?, ¿Para saber más de tu horrible apuesta?, ¡Lárgate de aquí Shadow!

-Amy, por favor...

-¡Convenceme!

-Amy... yo... sólo quería que ésta cita fuera... especial...

-_"Ohh, dios, especial es una palabra MUY corta para esta horrible cita... Bueno, si se le puede llamar cita a... eso..._¬¬_".—_Pensaba Rose enojada.

-Pero la cagué Amy... Perdóname...

_Perdóname..._

_Perdóname... _

_Perdóname..._

_..._

_.._

_._

Amy, ya más calmada, le abrió la puerta a Shadow; pero no por eso había cambiado su expresión. Seguía igual de seria.

-Pasa.—Le abrió más la puerta para que pudiera pasar... Cuando Shadow entró, Amy levantó la cara, dejando ver los rastros de las lágrimas que habian pasado por sus mejillas. Shady se sintió tremendamente culpable por esto.

-Amy... ¿Has estado llorando?—Le tomó la cara con sus dos manos delicadamente, como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana que fuera a romperse, y la miró a los ojos. De hecho, sí parecía una muñeca de porcelana con ese semblante, sus ojos parecían opacos de tanto llorar.

-N-no...

-Amy...—Se acercó lentamente hacia ella, como si fuera un imán, y la besó, pero no era un beso brusco como los demas, sino que era delicado, suave, gentil, un beso de amor. Pero Amy lo tomó como TODO menos como un gesto de amor.

Shadow sintió como si le hubieran hechado un balde de agua helada... Amy le había dado una cachetada... La miró con los ojos más rojos de lo que ya los tenía, pero se dió cuenta, de que la chica se había puesto a derramar mas lagrimas.

-¡No quiero que sientas lástima por mí!, ¡Sé que me besaste por lástima Shadow!—Seguía derramando más lagrimas.-Inevitablemente me he enamorado de tí y de tu... arrebatadora dulzura, pero eso no significa que tengas que jugar conmigo para una apuesta...

-Amy, en serio, lo siento... No te besé por lástima... sólo... sent-

-¡YO PRIMERO!

-¡NO, YO LLEGUE PRIMERO, ASI QUE YO!—Gritaban Sonic y Di que ya habían llegado, interrumpiendo Shadow en su frase de amor. Pff, fijense que "Shadow" y "Amor" en una mísma frase se escuchaba raro... A menos que dijera: "_Shadow_ estaba viendo una aburrida película de _Amor _con los demás..." o "_Shadow _miraba cómo el par de idiotas de Tails y Cream se demostraban su _Amor_..." Sep, raro... O.o... O tambien está la de... "_Shadow_ le gritaba a un señor: ¡Cuidado!, ¡A Sonic lo _AMOR_dido un perro!, ¡Y ahora está rabioso!" Jajajaja, ok, no...¬¬*.

-¡Amy!, ¡Venimos a hablar contigo sobre lo gay que es Tails!...

-¡O.O!—Amy con cara de WTF?

-No idiota... Venimos a disculparnos con ella...—Di susurrando a Sonic.

-Ahhhh, si es cierto, bueno... ¡Amy!, ¡Venimos a hablar contigo de lo gay que es Tails, y a disculparnos contigo :D!—Gritó esta vez Sonic levantando el pulgar hacia Daniel, quién por cierto, se masajeaba las sienes intentando buscar alguna pisquita de paciencia.

Shadow estuvo a punto de abrirles la puerta, pero Amy lo detuvo, haciendole un gesto con su mano para que no hablara.

-Shhh...

-¡Amy!, ¿Estás ahí?—Gritaba Sonic tocando más fuerte la puerta.

-No está... seguramente, se fué a casa de Cream, vamos allá...—Propuso Di.

-Bueeenooo...—Se fueron, y Shadow miró a Amy.

-Lo siento... en serio...

-No te preocupes... sólo... déjame un rato sola.

-No te voy a dejar sola...¿Quién me asegura que no intentarás cortarte las venas con una galleta?—Preguntó con algo de burla en su voz.

-Está bien, quédate... pero eso no hará que olvide lo de la apuesta...—Shadow no se deprimió por eso, él sabía que desde que Amy aceptó dejarlo en su casa, ya había dado el primer paso hacia el corazón de Amy.

Era seguro. Shadow terminaría de enamorar a Amy esa tarde, o se olvidaría de ella por siempre.

-Si no puedo estar contigo... tampoco voy a estar sin tí...

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará...<strong>

**Notas de la** **autora: **Jaja, bueno, queridos lectores, les informo de la manera más atenta, que a este fic le quedan como 2 o 3 capitulos de vida. Así que... ¡Inspírenme! jajaja, ok, con sus reviews son más generosos, la verdad me alegra saber que les guste este fanfic que salió de quien sabe donde... xD. Bueno, con mis más sinceras disculpas, les digo tambien que en este momento (o en estas fechas) no he podido actualizar, y pues, quiero que tomen este capítulo como regalo de navidad :D... No voy a poder contestar sus reviews por que casi no me da tiempo de escribir, así que de todas formas... ¡GRACIAS POR SUS HERMOSOS, PRECIADOS, QUERIDOS REVIEWS!, y de nuevo, ¡Feliz navidad! x), los quiero mucho!.

Nos leemos HASTA EL PRÓXIMO AÑO... jajajaja, eso tiene doble sentido xD.


	8. Chapter 8

**° Ni Contigo... Ni Sin Tí °**

**_B_**lack**_ T_**ornasol.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong> Ya, fuera de relajo, pediré disculpas hasta que me canse, en serio lo siento por la tardanza, no tengo excusas... Disfruten leyendo ;).

**Disclaimer: **Sonic y sus personajes no son míos, son de SEGA, yo solo los pido prestados por un tiempo.

* * *

><p><em>"No sé si besarte, o besarte... ¿Qué prefieres?"<em>

* * *

><p>Amy subió a su habitación dejando a Shadow en la sala; y por un acto-reflejo, el erizo negro se llevó una de sus manos a los labios... Había besado a Amy, de nuevo, y...<p>

Quería hacerlo otra vez.

-Pero que estoy pensando... ¡Déjate de estupideces Shadow!—Se decía a sí mísmo para calmarse. Se sentó en un sillón que estaba al lado de él y encendió la tele. No estaban pasando nada bueno (como siempre :D) y se quedó dormido.

La eriza rosa, al escuchar que Shadow no hacía ningún ruido, bajó a verlo. Se quedó muda y totalmente estupefacta a ver a Shadow en una posición tan dulce, como en la que estaba ahora. Estaba hecho bolita, y con su boquita ligeramente abierta, y como el sillón era de un solo cojín, parecía un niño dormido.

Ella se acercó despacio y con mucho silencio, para no despertarlo, se arrodilló en frente de él y tomó una de sus manos. Estaba helado, y lo soltó de repente al notar cómo este hacía gestos de desagrado.

¿Qué estaría soñando?, Tal vez estaba peleando con algún monstruo, o ayudando a un señor, o recogiendo rosas, o comiendo algún tipo de dulce... O tal vez, tan solo tal vez...

Soñaba con ella.

-No voy a comer eso...—Murmuraba Shadow entre sueños.

Amy sonrió tiernamente al saber el sueño del oscuro erizo, se levantó de ahí y se acercó a la mejilla del erizito apenas dormido, para darle un beso.

-Buenas noches, Shadow... descansa—Volteó a mirar el reloj de pared, y se dió cuenta de que apenas eran las 5 de la tarde... Bueno, lo que sea, Shadow debía estar cansado.

Estaba a punto de irse cuando sintió que alguien le agarraba fuertemente la mano...

¿Pero qué dem...?

Era Shadow, que, aún en sus sueños, pudo sentir que Amy estaba ahí.

-No te vayas, amor...—

_-"¿Cómo que amor?!"—_Amy se había sonrojado furiosamente, Shadow podía ser tan inoportuno cuando quería, pero tambien amoroso. Intentó soltarse, pero Shad la agarraba tan fuerte que parecía que no se iría de ahí nunca.

-Shadow, despierta, ¡vamos!—Rose movía bruscamente al dormido como muerto, pero este ni en cuenta.-¡SHADOW!—El pedazo de... animal (no groserías) despertó repentinamente calléndose del sillón, aún agarrando a Amy.

-¿Pero qué diablos te pasa Rose?, ¿No vez que estaba durmiendo?—Cara de: "Are you Fucking kidding me?" por parte de Shad.

-Para empezar, pedazo de caca—Jajajajaja a la Amy enojada no le importa si esto lo leen niños o no ;)... Esperen, ¡Eso está mal!, ¡Mala Amy!, ¡Mala! :D- NO me grites que estás en MI casa, y segundo: ¡PODRÍAS DORMIR MEJOR SI SOLTARAS MI MALDITA MANO!—

-Estás loca muj...—Shadow miró espantado a su mano que misteriosamente, estaba agarrando fuertemente la mano de Amy.-Dios mío santo... ¡Rose!, ¡Me embrujaste! :O

-¿QUE?, ¿Ahora YO soy la que te hechizó para que tomaras mi mano, maldito desgraciado?, ¿Como te atreves?—Chale, dicen que el fin del mundo será por un meteorito, por el calentamiento global, o por los extraterrestres... ¡Yo digo que será porque Amy Rose es el mismísimo demonio!

-Pues sí... U,U—Shadow... ¿Estás consciente de que a partir de ahoritititititíta ya no podrás ver la luz del sol?

-¡Eres un maldito erizo del demonio!, ¡Ojalá te atropelle un trailer, y luego te lleven los extraterrestres para que te saquen los ojos, y después te coma un dinosaurio y ahí te encuentres con Chuky!, ¡Ohh si, sufrirás!

-Mira Rose...—Al fin, pones un alto a todo esto Shad- Oh fuck, esto es más dificil de lo que pensé... Sí, tomé tu mano... desprevenidamente claro, es por que... ¡Mierda!... Soñé.. Contigo...

-¿So-soñar... conmigo? O.O

-Sí, Rose... Contigo.

-¿Conmigo? O.O

-Sí, contigo... ¬¬

-¿Conmigo? *O*

-Rose...—La toma de las manos, pero esta vez delicadamente.-Sí, contigo, por que me gustas...—La atrae hacia él y la abraza de la cintura (recuerden que Shadow sigue sentado en el sillón y ella esta parada en frente de él).-Me gustas mucho.

-¿Shadow?...

-¿Si, Amy?...

-¿...Me das un beso...?

-No.—Al oír la respuesta la eriza rosa casi llora.

-¿Por qué no?

-Mejor dame un beso tú, yo siempre te doy besos, en cambio tú no me has dado nin-

Shadow dejó de hablar por que Amy se había inclinado hacia él para robarle un beso. Shadow, como el buen hombre que es, la abrazó con más fuerza, intensificando el beso. Amy estaba en las nubes, cómo quería a ese erizo, ¡Lo amaba!, y ella también lo abrazó más fuerte aún...

* * *

><p>-¡Bueenaaaaaas!<p>

-¡Cállate tú cara de...!—Pinche Di grosero...

-¡Chao chao! :D—Salió Cheese de la casa de Cream, interrumpiendo (gracias a Dios) a Di.

-Hola Cheese—Saludó Sonic-¿Está tu dueña en casa?

-¡Chao chao! :D

-¿Lo tomamos como un si?

-¡Chao chao! :D

-Me estás hartando caníjo animal...—Daniel no entendía ni madres.

-¡Chao chao! :D

-¿Es lo unico que sabes decir?, ¿Dos palabras 'Chao' con una carita felíz?—Jajaja, ese Sonic de veras.

-¡Chao chao! :D

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!—Lo siguiente es cruel, se recomienda discresión y un pedazo de chocolate.

Sonic se encabronó como nunca y pateó (Jajajajaja xD) a Cheese al otro lado de la casa de la coneja.

-¡Al diablo con tu 'Chao chao :D', yo voy a entrar a esa casa! Ò.Ó—¿Sonic?, ¿Eres tu? O.O

-¡Oh, Sonic!, ¡Maldito erizo!, ¿Cómon coño te atreves a patear a Cheese como una pelota de Fútbol?—Oh-oh... Cream :O

-Ehmm, yooo... ehhhhh... ¡Di me obligó!—se esconde atrás del mencionado.

-¿YO? O.Ó

-...Y combiando drásticamente de tema, ¿Que quieren?

-Te veníamos a preguntar si no has visto a Amy.

-¿Amy?, en su casa, ¿En donde más?

-Pero ya pasamos por ahí.

-¿Y entraron?, como saben que no estaba dormida? Ó.o

Sonic y Di se miraron misteriosamente.

-Adiós Cream ^^U—Y se van corriendo a la casa de la eriza.

...

-¿Cheese?, estás bien?

-¡Chao chao! :D

-Pinche animal ¬¬— Y lo vuelve a patear.

* * *

><p>Besos.<p>

Abrazos.

Caricias.

Ternura.

Amor.

Te amo.

Te quiero.

...

..

.

Golpes.

La puerta.

¿De nuevo?, ¿En pleno beso?

-Yo abro...—Murmuró una agitada Amy.

-No.. no les hagas caso, quien quiera que sea, ya se va...—Shadow la abrazó mas contra sí para que lo siguiera besando.

Amy, hechizada por lo encantos de Shadow, no hizo caso a la puerta.

Que gran error.

Todo pasó muy rápido, Sonic no esperó más y abrió la puerta de la casa de Amy de una patada. Di quedó estupefacto ante la situacion, Sonic, paralizado, Amy abochornada y Shadow enojado y sonrojado.

-¿Q-que diablos pasa aquí?—Preguntó Sonic con temor y coraje.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a todos los que dejaron sus reviews, en serio.<strong>

**Bueno, el tiempo se me acaba.**

**Gracias por leer, nos leemos pronto.**

**Black Tornasol.**


	9. Chapter 9

**° Ni Contígo... Ni sin Tí °**

_Escrito por: Bony-chan._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Éste fic está lleno de lectores asesinos... ¡JÁ! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>N-notas de la a-autora...: <strong>Ayy... PERDÓN, P-E-R-D-O-N, perdónenme mis hermosos, queridos, preciosos, adorados lectores... y antes de que empiezen con el típico: "Que lo lea su pinche madre.. yo voy al fic" (¿? O.o) quiero explicarles el por que mi tardanza... Miren, en este mundo, pasan muuuchas cosas, varias de ellas, más que realistas, son RIDÍCULAS, sí, por que primero no quise seguir esta madre por hueva; luego de no usar FF por un buen tiempo se me olvido la contraseña, (vieran el problema para recuperar mi cuenta :P); y la peor: entré a la prepa :/, ¡y que prepa tan mas fea!, van puros fresas, ¿Dónde quedo ese hermoso salón en el que iba? ¡Ah si! se fueron a diferentes lugares, algunos dejaron de hablarnos, otros se volvieron mamones, y así... No me gusta esa prepa, me siento fuera de lugar; me deprimí horriblemente y no encontraba en ningún lado inspiración. Lloraba todos los dias, y muy pocas veces reía, un verdadero infierno. Volví a mi estado suicida, mi novio y yo peleamos mucho.. ¡Mi vida cambio para mal y no se qué hacer!, pero... no vine a aburrirlos con esto, hace unos dias, leí mi fic; volví a reírme como maniaca al leer todas las estupideces que yo escribía cuando estaba más chica.. Sonreí, y me dije.. "Despierta Alexis, ¡hay personas que necesitan sonreir MÁS que tu!, y aqui estoy, con una sonrisa en el rostro, pidiendo perdón, y con este nuevo capitulo en manos :D.

**Disclaimer: **Sonikku y sus personajes no son mios :/, ¡pero antes de que llegue el 21 de Diciembre lo serán! ;) Jajajá, no se crean :3, antes de Diciembre ya serán mios :D... Wey, ya estamos en diciembre ._.

...

¡Feliz Navidad :D!

* * *

><p>-¡Sonic!— Amy, estaba asustada, nunca la habian visto en una posición "así" de comprometedora... Como cuando Tails cayó sobre Knuckes aquella vez y sus boquitas se junt... Ok, mejor me callo :). Pero sí, Amy estaba totalmente pegada a la pared, sonrojada, algo acalorada y desarreglada; déjenme ponerlo peor, tenía a Shadow totalmente pegado a su cuerpo... Una imagen que Sonic vió y quedo como vaca parada.<p>

-Amy... no es la... primera vez..— Nuestro erizo azul, estaba decepcionado, ya habia presenciado cuando Shadow y Amy se besaban en la casa de Cream; el muy idiota se hizo la idea que tal vez, tan sólo tal vez, Shadow la obligaba... Ahora no era obligación, ni su imaginación. Ahí estaban, Shadow (el cara de babosísimo) y Amy excitados y acalorados por la situacion. Frente a ellos, frete a él... Frente a Sonic.

Y Dolía.

Di se quedó serio; no dijo nada, no se movió y solo miraba a Amy con un poco de furia, pero tambien comprensión. Él lo entendió mejor que Sonic; Amy estaba enamorada ahora de ese erizo negro, y el lo aceptaba, habia llegado tarde a su vida. No habia nada más que hacer ahí.

-Amy... —habló Di.- Yo... me enamoré de tí Amy, eres muy linda, y tierna... pero si tu estás enamorada de Shadow, lo acepto; sé feliz Amy... No olvides esto, siempre habrá una canción que toque para tí.

-Daniel—Contestó.- Perdóname...

-No hay nada que perdonar...

-Sonic...—La mirada de la eriza rosa chocó con la verde de su antigüo amor... Sus ojos, estaba idos, carecían de brillo, parecia que hasta iba a llorar.

-No me digas nada Amy... hablaremos despues...—Sonic, con sus ilusiones rotas, salió corriendo a toda velocidad de ahí, llegando a un prado de flores.

-¡Maldita!, ¡¿Por que Amy?!, ¡¿Por qué?!, ¡Diablos!, ¡Como fuí a perder?! ¡Tú me amabas, y ahora..! Ahora... Tú me amabas Amy Rose... ¿Qué te hize?... ¡Eres la peor eriza del mundo! ¡Ya no te amo!—Sonic agarro una de las flores de ahi... jurándose:- Ya no te vere nunca más como lo hize ahora... Ojalá Shadow no te haga sufrir, Me resigno a estar sin tí... Amy Rose.

* * *

><p>-Di... no te enojes tu también por favor...—Amy lloraba. Ni Sonic ni Di se merecian eso. Se sentía perversa, horrible, se sentía un monstruo.<p>

-No estoy enojado Amy, nunca podría hacerlo...— Daniel se acercó a ella para acariciar su mejilla suavemente. A Shadow le molestó eso.

-No la toques, idiota.

-Ash, eres imposible... Amy,—Se dirigió a la eriza.- Habla con Sonic, tal vez pueda salvar millones de veces al mundo, pero para el amor, eres pequeño erizo está perdido.. Hazlo entender.

-Gracias Di...

-Adiós Amy.

-¿Te irás?

-Sí Amy...

-Pero..-

-Pero regresaré... Cuando escuches una vieja guitarra... Hasta luego.

-Hasta luego Daniel...

Di salió de la casa de Amy, dejando a Shadow y a ella solos de nuevo; el erizo negro, dejó un poco sus celos y le dijo:

-Amy... ve a hablar con Sonic, prepararé la comida, y de ahí iremos a dormir. ¿Te parece?

-Shadow...— A Amy se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, todos se estaban sacrificando por ella, todos ponían de su parte.. Era simplemente hermoso...-Gracias.. mi amor.

-De nada, corazón...—Shadow tuvo en su perfecta carita un perfecto sonrojo con su perfectísima sonrisita, y miro perfectamente a Amy :D... Jajaja, Shadow perfecto ese ;).

Rose salió de su casa, dispuesta a encontrar a Sonic, seguro que ahorita estaría debajo de una piedra, o al lado de un mar a punto de tirarse... Pobre Sonic, tan buen erizo que es.. y ella no puede ya corresponder su amor... Por idiota, por que si él se hubiera fijado en ella cuando estaba enamorada de él tal vez la historia sería otra...

...

...

..

.

O tal vez no...

Tal vez, Shadow de todas maneras hubiera tratado de enamorarla, y ella terminaría con Sonic...

No importa... Esto pasó y así se queda...

Por ahora, ¿Dónde se había metido Sonic?.

* * *

><p>Shady estaba cocinando un delicioso pastel, (que por cierto se quemó mientras se fué a ver tele xD) y preparó otro pastel, que ya estaba adornando para cuando Amy llegara.<p>

Estaba muy concentrado en ese libro que decía con palabras raras cómo hacer el merengue. Hasta que tocaron la puerta.

_¡Ding-Dong!_

_-¡_Ya voy!

Abrió la puerta y...

-Shadow, necesitamos hablar, de hombre a hombre...

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo.

-Yo si, y tendrás que escucharme, te guste o no.

-Oblígame.

-Tu lo dijiste, necesitamos hablar de Amy, _faker..._

-Con gusto, impostor.

Los dos erizos, contrapartes, azul contra negro... Se miraron con desafío, aunque los dos sabían que.. Ésa no iba a ser una charla de rivales, ellos hablaban con golpes, y eso...

-Solo estamos comenzando...—Murmuró Shadow lo suficientemente fuerte para que Sonic lo escuchara, y golpeó a Sonic en la cara, dejándolo caer al suelo.

-¡De eso estaba hablando!, ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?! _¡Importor roba-novias!_

Shadow se quedó helado cuando Sonic dijo eso... Olía a alcohol... Sonic, se habia emborrachado, y ahora no sabia que decir...

¿Qué hacer?

...

* * *

><p>Amy andaba caminando por la ciudad, cuando vió que un señor gordo y de muy mal olor lloraba frente a un bar. Asquerosamente vió cómo una de las <em>prostitutas <em> del lugar lo consolaba, pasándo sus pechos descaradamente por la espalda del viejo gordillo ese. A Rose le dió asco ese gesto, pero al ver cómo lloraba tan amargamente ese señor, se acercó a ayudar.

-Señor... ¿Le pasa algo malo?, ¿Puedo ayudarlo?.

-No señorita, un gato azul vino a emborracharse hace rato; estaba llorando y pidió de la cerveza más fuerte que podamos tener.

El señor miró a Amy con unos ojos de súplica y ella lo animó para que siguera hablando.

-Se la dí y de repente empezó a gritar que no iba a dejar al _alguien _tan facilmente... Destruyó todo aqui y se fué, pero lo malo es que corría muy rápido, no lo pudimos alcanzar. Si no recupero mi Bar, ¡quedaré en ruina!.

-¿G-gato azul?...—Se sientió patética y tonta, ¿tanto daño podía hacer ella a alguien?, que horror,-Gracias por la explicación señor, yo le ayudare a reponer su Bar, no se preocupe, hasta luego.—Amy salió, practicamente corriendo de ahí.- Debo encontrar a Sonic... y si toca a mi Shadow, ¡lo mato!.-

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará :D...<strong>

**Nota 1: Bueno queridos lectores, yo sé que esta parte ya no es tan chistosa, pero ya casi llega el final, prometo que volveran los capitulos chistosos, solo denme tiempo :).**

**Nota 2: Como ya vieron, cambié mi Nickname, ahora soy Bony-chan, y es que... Black Tornasol trae malos recuerdos, la guardé en una cajita y ahí se quedará llorando por siempre, no se preocupen, el nombre no cambia a la autora :D.**

**Nota 3: Gracias por sus hermosos reviews, son fantásticos :D me hacen sentir, YO, sonrío, y me rio como tontita al leerlos :3, jaja, si, soy todo un caso ;), pero esta bien, solo espero tambien dejen sus reviews de este capitulo, y perdon si esperaban algo mejor,.. mi historia tiene un final súper chistoso :D..**

**Nota 4: Gracias a todos, a Hikari Heavns, If you wanna do it, SymphoniaSecrets, Nancy the hedgehog, damydark, Princess Dark Amy, Dark Amu-chan, Ori the hedgehog, xD, Cute Krystal, Mizu. The Little Hedgehog, graciela y KeiraNaty.**

**Los quiere su amiga:  
><strong>

**Bony-chan :D.**


	10. Chapter 10

Notas de la (pésima) autora: Por dios... No sé como tengo cara para aparecerme por aqui... xD

Ustedes saben cómo estaba mi situación, y la razón por la que vuelvo a escribir es sencilla: Salgo de la prepa :3. ¡Aplaudan señoras y señores! :D

Ustedes disculparan si decepcioné a varios, la verdad esa no es la única razón por la cual dejé de escribir...

A algunos les resultará asqueroso, a otros les resultará de lo más normal... ¡Me hize súper recontra archi fan del Yaoi! x3 Sí, así como lo oyen (o leen) xD. Vi la serie entera de Death Note, y para que decirles, me enamoré de ese anime.

No es un anime Yaoi, pero ya saben como la gente inventa cosas :3.

Ahora me siento incapaz de seguir escribiendo una relación hombre-mujer.

Mis más sinceras disculpas... Me ausenté por mucho tiempo y no me extrañaría que me odiaran xD.

Otra cosa: mi nick ahora es Pink Tornasol :D ¿Qué tal?

Sin más distracciones los dejo con el nuevo capitulo.

Disclaimer: Ya saben que los personajes de Sonic the Hedgehog no me pertenecen x3 Pero eso sí... Shadow estuvo conmigo mientras sacaban Sonic Colors xD jajajaja.

Ya casi acaba esta historia.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Una costilla rota.

Su labio partido.

Moretones por todo su cuerpo...

Sonic the Hedgehog estaba tan ebrio que no sentía el puño de Shadow estamparse contra su cara.

-¿Aún no planeas rendirte, faker?!-El erizo negro sabía que no iba a poder aguantar mucho más; pero no quiso detenerse.

-¿Porqué preguntas intento de emo?-Respondio con otra pregunta su contrincante (Sonikku mal educado u.u)-¿Ya te cansaste?

-Si idiota. De tí y de tu estúpida cara.

Sonic se puso rojo de coraje por la respuesta del oscuro, y lanzó una patada al aire sin tocar a Shadow, y como cereza del pastel, todo se puso borroso y se mareó instantáneamente (como una Maruchan u.u).

El erizo negro, sin ningún atisbo de compasión devolvió el golpe, dando acertadamente.

-¡Maldita sea, Shadow! ¿Aparte de quedarte con Amy tienes también que quedarte con la victoria en cada pelea?!-Habló Sonic mientras se limpiaba la boca llena de sangre.

Shadow sintió algo parecido a cuando te golpean en el estómago.

Sip...

Culpa del demonio...

Con algo de compasión, agarró a Sonic de un brazo para levantarlo y salió corriendo (patinando ;D ) de ahí con el erizo azul.

-¡No me toques, traidor! ¡No quiero nada tuyo! ¡Nunca debí considerarte mi amigo!-Gritaba el azulado tratando (TRATANDO, Nótese :3) de apartar a Shad.

-Me importa un ca..- ¡Shadow! ¡No groserías!-ñón... Es rated T ¬¬ Los mocosos van en el rated K.

...

...

..

.

Impresión de Shadow para los niños: ...

...

..

.

Es un idiota :).

xD Aunque este fic no sea para niños, no lo subiré a rated M u.u.

-Me da igual si piensan que soy un idiota ¬¬... ¡Faker deja de moverte! Ò.Ó

-¡Entonces suéltame..!-La voz de Sonikku sonó lastimera, causando que a Shadow le dieran una patada en los hue... sos (la culpa es perra pues :O)-Solo quiero que Amy vuelva.. No quiero perderla...

-Mal momento para decidir eso Faker-Shadow se sintió un mounstruo cara ovni con complejo de ardilla rechoncha y verde al decir eso.-Amy está conmigo.. En verdad lo siento, Sonic.

El otro erizo levantó la mirada sorprendido, mirando a Shadow como si DE VERDAD se hubiera convertido en un mounstruo cara ovni con complejo de ardilla rechoncha y verde y aparte con TRASERO DE VACA. Vaya, Sonic tiene más imaginación que yo O.ó.

-¿Qué miras, idiota? ¬¬ Tampoco me gusta que me mires asi...- Shadow, tas sexy :3.

-Nada...-Sonic esbozó una leve sonrisa, y agradeció interiormente que Shadow solo había hecho lo que su corazón dictaba: Enamorarse de esa eriza rosa (la muy solicitada en este fic ¬¬) y estar con ella.-Shadooooow, llevame a mi casaaa :3-Habló en tono meloso. El erizo negro se sintió más tranquilo al ver a Sonic de esa forma y lo soltó en un brusco movimiento, dejándolo caer suave y acolchonadamente sobre el amoroso suelo.

-Olvídalo, te traje a caminar para que pudieramos hablar tranquilamente. En verdad no es divertido pelear contigo y que no sepas responder.-Dijo el erizo mayor con prepotencia y sonriendo de lado. (Ataque al corazón en 3..2..1 ¡Shadow T.T derramas sensualidad! xO)

-Bien. No te lo agradeceré por que tú empezaste todo esto...-Sonic sonrió de vuelta. Su corazón se partió en pedazos; pero algo tenía seguro...

Amy ya era de Shadow.

Y él, no se dió cuenta antes de sus sentimientos por esa eriza, y se arrepentía todas las veces que la rechazó.

-Vamos. Tengo hambre y día me recomendaron unos buenos chilli dogs en el puesto de allá. ¿Vienes?-Le preguntó el de patines.

Sonic olvidó su tristeza y aceptó la invitación con una sonrisa. La ebriedad se le estaba pasando y la verdad...

Él no era rencoroso y no planeaba empezar a serlo.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Llevaba horas caminando. Ya había ido a su casa y no había encontrado a nadie ahí. Se preguntó a dónde habría ido Sonic, y a hacer qué.

¿Secuestraría a Shadow? ¿Estarían peleando? ¿Habría yaoi entre ellos? ¿Estarían a punto de morir? ¿Y si..?

¡Un momento! ¿CÓMO QUE YAOI?! (Obra mìa xD).

Casi se rie de la estupidez que estaba pensando, cuando a lo lejos divisó a Sonic, riendo mientras comía dos chilli dogs al mismo tiempo y a Shadow a su lado, viendo con un poco de asco como Sonic podía llenarse la boca de tanta comida.

Se acercó a ellos.

Un paso, luego dos... Y se detuvo.

Sonic debía estar enojado con ella...

Y Shadow según le había dicho que fuera a buscar al erizo azul para aclarar las cosas, pero fué él mismo quien se encontró con Sonic y por lo que veía, ambos estaban felices.

No problemas de amor.

No peleas por ella.

Nada..

Y ella, Amy Rose, se sentía tan fuera de lugar.

Volvió en sus pasos, asegurándose que no notaran su presencia.

Y una vez alejada de la imagen de dos amienemigos, se encaminó a su casa.

Mientras caminaba por la banqueta, miraba los edificios que iban quedando atrás y pensaba al mismo tiempo.

Las cosas iban a ser diferentes de ahora en adelante... ¿Cómo iba a mirar a Sonic a la cara?.

Levantó la mirada, y se detuvo a medio camino.

-No...-Se dijo a ella misma.-No seré una cobarde.

Con su mano enguantada hecha un puño y con el corazón en la garganta, regresó. Pero al doblar en una esquina de la ciudad se econtró con el erizo azul y con Shadow. Silencio.

A pesar que la gente a su alrededor pasaba como si nada, ellos tres se veían sin verse. Sonic miraba a Amy, Shadow miraba a Amy y ella los miraba a ambos, pasando su mirada de uno al otro.

Pero ella era Amy Rose.

Valor ante todo. Siempre.

-Tenemos que hablar.- Dijo con voz firme y tan femenina que a Sonic le dieron ganas de salir corriendo si no quería terminar besándola.

Shadow sintió lo mismo; salir corriendo para no terminar besando a su -aún no- declarada novia. No quería herir los sentimientos del azulado.

-Pues... vamos a la casa de Amy, Sonic. Allí hablaremos más a gusto, y dejé hecho un pastel.-Habló inseguramente Shadow, sabiendo que había sentenciado su propia muerte y que ese sería, sin duda, el momento más incómodo que tendrían alguna vez los tres.

-Andando entonces.-Respondió Sonic, más seco de lo que le hubiera gustado, haciendo sentir a Amy como el ser más miserable del mundo.

Los tres se encaminaron a la casa de la eriza, sin decir palabra alguna.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

La casa de Amy se divisaba a lo lejos.

-"Ya casi llego..."-Pensó cansado el zorrito de tanto haber caminado (y volado) hasta la morada de su amiga.

Había terminado de trabajar en su -no choteado- Tornado Z.

Finalmente llegó y tocó pacientemente la puerta; la cual se abrió enseguida por una Amy con la mirada nerviosa.

Sonic y Shadow estaban adentro sentados en un sillón, por separado.

Por sus miradas se dió cuenta; no cabía duda: había llegado en un mal momento.

Al diablo ¬¬, ya había caminado bastante como para regresar y para rematar con la pansita vacía.

-Hola Tails... ¿Qué se te ofrece?-Preguntó la -dedafortunada- anfitriona.

-Hola Amy :D- Zorro del demonio.- ¿Puedo pasar? :3

Verrrrr.. tebra ¬¬.

-Claro Tails, pasa...-Ella se hizo a un lado para dejar al zorro pasar.

...

..

.

Silencio de mi...

...sericordia xD

Sip. Momento incómodo y súper suavecito :).

-Hola Sonic; Buenas tardes Shadow...-Murmuró algo cohibido el zorrillo metiche, al ver que Shadow ni lo había volteado a ver.

-Shad, te hablan...-Sonic picó a Shadow con su dedo índice, pero este seguía en su mundo.-Si no reaccionas... ¿Puedo besar a Amy?

El erizo negro como por arte de magia (como por arte de la ciencia, diría Tails) dirigió una mirada asesina al erizo azul.

"Oh-oh..." Pensó el zorro con cara de preocupación.

Amy seguía con su mirada llena de acolchonaditos y calentitos nervios.

Mirándolo. Pidiéndole ayuda.

A él. Un simple zorrito que ni siquiera sabía a ciencia cierta lo que era el amor.

Pero sin duda comprendió pasaba allí. La mirada celosa de Shadow hacia Sonic por tal proposición se lo confirmó todo.

...

..

.

"¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ENTRÉ A ESTA CASA?!"

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Bien amigos, amigas, eso ha sido todo por ahora -.- la verdad el cerebrito que me traigo cargando ahorita esta MAS seco que el desierto :(

Ya no me gusta Sonic como antes... Nunca perderé la admiración que le tengo, por que para qué negarlo: SONIC FUÉ MI INFANCIA TOTAL.

Pero... las cosas desgraciadamente cambian :/.

No los quiero deprimir xD prometo que terminaré esta historia, y como ya había dicho antes en un capitulo de este fic disparatado... ¡El final va a ser muy gracioso y fuera de lugar! xD me odiarán despues del final, lo se. Pero aún así tengo más proyectos Sonicteros (?) para ustedes :3

En fin, gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review aplastante y suavecito como "Apúrate mujer Ò.Ó, ¡Ya ni los dinosaurios tardaron tanto!"

Pero pues.. bah, ya quiero salir de esa estúpida preparatoria ¬¬'.

Sin más los leo y ustedes me leen a mi :) Los quiero mucho queridos lectores, gracias por no olvidarme :3.

Att. Pink. (Cada pinche nombresito que me pongo de veras ¬¬ mi cerebro necesita limonada xD).


End file.
